Dark Moon
by yusahana6323
Summary: Born under a dark moon from forbidden means, though now living on holy ground, Akira's fate is threatened by not only the one that wants him to die, but also the one that wants him to live. ShiroAki vampire AU.
1. Prologue

_Hello everyone! yusahana6323 is back in the house! XD_

_I've heard pleas for a sequel to "Never Mine" and I'm considering it, but this is what I'm working on for now. Please enjoy it! :)_

**Prologue**

Darkness was coming… it was here. The candles on the altar flickered suddenly, as if hit with invisible wind. But dark grey eyes closed in prayer didn't open when they heard the soft noise of struggling flame. The young man, only seventeen years of age, didn't move from his ponderous position.

Footsteps sounded to the door, and he sensed someone blocking the way out of the chapel. A familiar voice said, "Akira, it's getting dark. You know you need to be careful."

"I'm fine." Slowly those eyes opened, as if to gaze at the tiny flames lined in a row in the chapel. "Nothing's going to happen to me."

A hesitant pause, but the other young priest seemed to know better than to argue, because his sense slipped away, leaving Akira alone in the chapel again. He raised his eyes to the lanced stained-glass window over him. His eyes were unseeing… they were gazing off at a place far beyond the stone walls decorated with lacework carving.

"You won't let anything happen to me, will you?"

There was no response to his quiet question, but Akira wasn't surprised. There hardly ever was one. He just let those cold, piercing blue eyes bore into the back of his neck as he bowed his head and closed his own grey eyes.

He had been put in the care of the church while he was very young. His parents had been killed, and so had almost everyone else in his hometown. It was for the sake of anyone else he had contact with that he was placed in this holy ground. He couldn't remember much of it… just crying and trying to get his parents to wake up. They had never responded, and the next thing he could remember was being held and consoled by the priest here.

He heard often that he seemed distant from those he shared his life with here. It wasn't that Akira minded all the holiness and religion. He had the utmost reverence for it, although he didn't like putting that face on most of the time. It was the fact that he could never leave… the fact that simply walking from the main cathedral to where his lodgings were was a high pinnacle of danger for him. He felt he couldn't be close to anyone, even though they were so close.

If it weren't for the vampire, perched high in the buttresses above, then Akira surely would have died almost as soon as he had been brought in.

He wasn't entirely sure why this vampire was so particular about guarding him. He was aware that there was some kind of war going on between the church and vampires, as it had been many times before. The fact that there was someone from the opposite side so willing to keep him alive was a bit unnerving. The current bishop, the priest that had comforted him so long ago, knew the reason, and from what he understood, the bishop and the vampire had come to some sort of agreement concerning him.

This vampire would not hurt him. He understood that. So long as the vampire didn't hurt him or anyone else in the church, he was allowed inside, near Akira, near everyone else. So long as he kept out of sight, then he wouldn't be executed.

He had learned of his strange guardian when he was about fourteen years old. He had been heading back to his lodging particularly late. It had been a long time since something had lashed out at him in the dark. He had forgotten what it was like to be afraid. He easily could have been killed, but a beautiful man had come out of nowhere and slaughtered the attacking vampire. Akira might have thought it was another priest, if he hadn't seen the marble skin, cold eyes, and long eye teeth.

He had disappeared without explanation, so Akira had gone to the bishop and questioned him until he got some answers. The vampire had sworn himself to protecting Akira's life, he learned. He did have a reason, but the bishop refused to tell him, saying with an apologetic smile that the guardian, Shirogane, would tell things in his own time.

It wasn't often he saw Shirogane face-to-face. But since that day, he had been constantly aware of everything the vampire did in order to keep him safe. He was always nearby, always watching him… constant and silent as a shadow.

There was a soft rustle, and the slightest tap against the stone floor echoed quietly in the small space. Slowly, he opened his eyes and raised his face in order to look. The expression was set and emotionless, although something flickered through those ice-blue eyes. A few long moments passed before Akira got to his feet and drew his cope cloak over his head.

"I'm going back for dinner."

He left, knowing Shirogane would be close behind. The vampire paused, his own eyes tracing the pathway from the altar to the top of the stained glass windows. The icy sapphire searched for only a few seconds before they closed and he bowed his head before sweeping out after Akira. His long, silver hair rippled through the air as he stole out of the cathedral into the night.


	2. Chapter 1

_slkdfhlasdf;xpgh midterms. -___- But here's the next chapter! Please enjoy.  
_

**Chapter One**

Akira was shivering outside the next evening – he had stayed a bit late in the chapel, and the air outside was freezing. Although his vestments were warm, they weren't enough to protect him from the unnatural cold. He wondered why it was so cold, when the weather during the day had been so nice. A light dusting of snow was on the ground, and it made a soft, sifting crunch under his shoes. Although he was cold, he let a small smile grace his face. The reverent silence that came with the snow somehow comforted him.

It was short-lived. He felt something dark, and fear pierced him. He began walking quicker, his heart pounding in his throat. It was following him… closer, and closer, and suddenly the bloodthirsty screams ripped the silent air, perilously close. He was running now, and the lodgings seemed so far away -

Strong arms swept him up, pulling him close to a lean, muscular frame. Black swirled around him, streaked with strands of silver, and Shirogane let out a low hiss as they slid on the slippery ground, almost losing footing across the down.

"Sh-Shirogane!" He could see dark substance oozing from the vampire's shoulder, right where his head had been. He was clinging to Shirogane… he could feel himself shaking hard. But Shirogane's large, slender hand around his waist was comforting somehow. The vampire whirled, lashing out with his other hand, eyes flashing in the dark.

"You damn little brat. Begone!" his deep voice, powerful as thunder, commanded.

He hardly ever heard Shirogane's voice, and certainly not a full sentence. It was stunning to Akira, majestic and overpowering. The aura of the other flickered and disappeared, and after a few seconds of quiet Akira felt himself relax a bit. Shirogane began picking his way carefully towards the lodgings, still holding to his charge. But then, suddenly, he felt it flitting back and forth, right around them, around to -

"Shirogane!"

The scream tore itself from his throat as several painful little lances ripped through his calf. His legs collapsed beneath him with the pain, and the only thing that kept him upright was Shirogane's strong arm. The vampire whirled, almost dancing across the ground, as the other vampire began screaming in delight. Akira saw the flare of those red eyes, and he held fast to Shirogane's neck to keep himself from slipping out of his grasp. He was scared. If Shirogane so much as even loosened his grip, Akira felt as if he would be doomed to die.

"That blood…" was the low cackle. "It is _his_ blood!"

"And I will pass judgment for him," was the low snarl that Akira felt rumbling in the pale vampire's throat. "Penalty of death for so much as breathing towards him!"

Shirogane was running – Akira yelped and held tighter to his neck. He wondered for a moment if he was preventing the guardian from being able to fight properly, but he shoved it into the back of his mind. He had to concentrate on holding on. The two vampires clashed, and Akira felt the other's claws desperately searching for him, to pry him away and drag him into the night. Shirogane spun neatly out of the way, and they landed hard on the ground. A hand grabbed his injured leg and pulled it around Shirogane's hips. Akira whimpered at the pain, but Shirogane growled, "Keep your legs up. He's trying to get to your blood."

His leg was screaming at him… it was in a lot of pain. His vision was wavering, though the night was so black he could hardly see anything anyway. But Akira didn't want that other vampire getting to him, so he silently obeyed Shirogane's command. It was the first time the vampire had really said something to him… he felt like he was obliged to respect those words.

Shirogane was crouching low now, defensively, left arm still protectively encircling Akira's hips and waist. It was holding him close, and Akira was grateful to be close. His back was braced against Shirogane's thigh, and pinned between the strong chest and legs, Akira could feel his own heart beating rapidly against the vampire's iron ribs. A hand suddenly touched the back of his head, carefully pressing his face deep into Shirogane's shoulder. He understood, and pressed his face close.

Instantly Shirogane had moved – Akira's senses spun, and hazily he tried to figure out where they were going. It took a few moments to regain himself, but he felt it out. Shirogane was retreating towards the lodgings, slashing and striking as he went. It was obvious the other vampire was not going to retreat. Akira knew the scent of his blood would keep spurring attacks. Glazedly, he wondered if Shirogane was being driven mad as well.

The screams of the other vampire were growing shrill in his ears, and fading in and out. He could feel the warmth seeping out of his body through the deep tears in his leg. He was scared, really scared. He didn't want to die. He wanted to live. He didn't want to die.

Shirogane was still holding on to him. He put his trust in that strong arm, and as soon as he did that, he slipped away.

~.oOOo.~

"You really put me in for a fright there, Shirogane."

The vampire didn't reply – his icy eyes remained fixed on Akira, who was fitfully asleep in his bed. The bishop turned his face towards the vampire. His eyes were closed – he was blind, but he could see as clear as day.

"I didn't think you were going to get him here in time. It's such a short distance, but quite fraught with danger for him, don't you think?"  
_  
_Still no response. He held out, smiling patiently, before he spoke again.

"You know he wonders and questions every day why you do this, Shirogane. You've hardly spoken a word to him, and yet you watch over him so diligently. Shouldn't you at least explain?"

A response finally came. "He doesn't ask, so I don't tell him."

"Would you, if he did?"

Silence for a bit. "It's of no consequence to him."

"Oh, but it is. If it weren't, you wouldn't be here."

"What do you want from me, Shisui?"

"I'm grateful you watch over him, Shirogane, so I'm really in no position to complain. But, if it's just because of him… I think that's a bit cruel to young Akira, don't you think? Look at how much he trusts you. I could hardly pry him from you."

He could feel Shirogane faltering, just a bit. The vampire suddenly moved forward, leaving Shisui standing in the doorway. The vampire stopped by the bedside, watching Akira's chest rise and fall in breath. Slowly, he reached out a pale hand, as if to brush the bangs from the boy's face. His fingertips stopped, almost touching Akira's skin, and hovered there for a moment before he pulled back.

"I'm staying in here tonight," was the quiet sentence.

Shisui smiled helplessly. "Please continue taking care of him, Shirogane. Though it's a bit unorthodox, I trust you completely."

Again there was no response, and Shisui shut the door on the two quietly.


	3. Chapter 2

_I'm glad the reaction for this fic is looking pretty good so far. I don't usually answer questions asked in reviews, but to those interested in what media I'm drawing my references from, this is true of almost everything I'll write: I'm using kind of a mix of the anime and the manga, plus my own psychophilosophical views of the characters. I was raised by a philosopher so I'm a bit hyperanalytical when it comes to characters. XP But for canon references, in the manga, Akira's a bit quieter and hesitant than he is in the anime, and I kind of like that side of him a bit more, especially for usage in a situation like this. In both forms Shirogane is kind of a spaz, but we know he's really a very serious, intense character rather than the happy-bubbly facade he puts on, so I'm using that as basis for the vampire version. But then you throw in my philosophies and I'm only praying things don't get too OOC. -.-'_

_Oh, did I let everyone know that I have artwork I've done for this fic up on deviantArt? Just go to my profile here and click on my webpage link. If you go into my gallery and click on the Monochrome Factor folder, you can get to all my work for the fandom. I only have a couple of pieces for this fic up right now but I'm working on more at the moment. :)_

_Anyway, enough of my rubbish. Please enjoy this next chapter._

**Chapter Two**

_Another body fell before him, and he narrowed his eyes as he continued silently up the nave. His target was in the sanctuary, kneeling at the altar. He was defenceless, and yet he made no move to escape as the many other priests attempting to protect him died. He could hear their death cries, and didn't so much as jump. The corner of his mouth twitched up in irritation. Was he going to accept his death just this calmly?_

_He made it to the crossing before one last obstacle came – a young boy, maybe no older than eleven or twelve, charged in, positioning himself between the vampire and the one in the sanctuary._

_"Not a step closer," was the trembling threat._

_The vampire continued on his way, easily dodging the swing the boy made with a silver crucifix. He brought his arm up quickly, and gouged his fingers into the boy's eyes. With a yell, he crumpled, and the vampire punched him hard in the stomach. As he slipped to the ground, choking, the shadow creature brushed past. He would finish this one off in a moment. Time was of the essence, and he had already wasted enough with the many that had tried to stop him._

_He stopped at the steps that led to the altar, eyes flickering as he figured out what his target was going to do. The figure still didn't move, but remained kneeling. Then, after a long pause, the kneeling one said, "You didn't need to kill all of them if your target was me."_

_"They were trying to kill me."_

_A pause, then he stood up. Long raven hair trailed down to the back of his knees. He spoke again, and his voice was low and smooth. Something about it sent shivers down the vampire's spine._

_"I feel somewhat flattered, since it seems Shirogane, king of vampires, personally came here to eliminate me himself."_

_"… You've heard of me?"_

_"It's difficult not to, when you're in the position I am." He turned now, his long white robes rustling around him. His deep ruby eyes were peaceful, but there was a fire in them the likes of which Shirogane had never seen. "It seems you know of me too."_

_"Ryuuko, bishop of the mother church in this area. You're quite a powerful figure, first on the wanted list. You've been somewhat of a problem to me, so I figured I wouldn't chance leaving your extermination up to a lesser-able noble."_

_"I see. Will killing me solve your problems?"_

_"It will certainly lessen them. If you die, the church will never fully recuperate."_

_Slowly, Ryuuko turned again, without response. Shirogane waited for him to say something, but the firm back showed no intention of breaking the silence._

_"Is that all you're going to do?! You don't value your own life at all?!"_

_"You won't kill me." He sounded very calm, very confident._

_"Sure as hell I will!" He'd heard enough. He raised a hand, ready to carry out the deed._

_"No, you will not." That deep voice smoothed everything away, and Shirogane found himself in awe. Slowly, involuntarily, his hand fell back to his side as Ryuuko continued serenely, "You won't kill me. You haven't fallen that far."  
_  
"Shirogane?"

He suddenly jerked to attention, swaying slightly from his perch high on the buttress. Immediately his eyes were flashing around, looking for any sign of danger. He cursed himself. He couldn't afford to let his attention be diverted – why, all of a sudden, was he slipping mentally?

"Shirogane?"

That was his voice… Akira's. Slowly, the vampire looked down to see the young priest standing almost directly beneath him. He was leaning heavily on his uninjured leg; he had absolutely refused to simply lie in bed and rest. They had forced him to stay for a week, but after that Akira had made his own way to the cathedral to carry out his duties all day.

"No one's here. You can come down."

It was very dark outside. Shirogane continued examining the area until he was satisfied before he jumped down, landing catlike in front of Akira. That startled the boy – he wobbled a bit, but steadied as Shirogane stood up straight. After an initial awkward silence, Akira said, "You got hurt for me."He just gazed silently at Akira. The boy looked like he was struggling for a few moments before something else slipped out.

"… Thank you."

The words were mumbled, and despite himself Shirogane felt surprised. Shisui had said that Akira never expressed thanks… it was a very rare thing.

"I'm very… very grateful to you, for doing this for me. There's no way I would have lived this long if it weren't for you. I don't know why you do it, but… thank you."

He wasn't looking Shirogane in the face – his deep grey eyes were downcast, at the floor. Shirogane observed him levelly for a few moments before he closed his own eyes and bowed his head, allowing it to come very close to Akira's. He felt the boy's surprise, felt the gaze flash up, but didn't open his eyes to look at him. They remained like that for a few moments before Akira said, "Can I go back now?"

Shirogane nodded once and moved back to allow Akira to limp forward. He might had swept the young priest up and carried him, but if Akira could walk Shirogane knew he would resist being carried. He followed very closely, ready to pick Akira up if absolutely necessary, as they left the cathedral out into the crisp, early-winter night air. He could see his breath stirring some of the light-auburn strands of hair trailing down Akira's neck.

… His cloak was down. Shirogane grabbed for the material, yanking it over Akira's head, and then gripped Akira, holding him very still. The young priest let out a small noise of surprise, but otherwise stayed tensely silent. Shirogane quickly stepped very close to Akira, swinging his cloak over the boy and enshrouding him.

"Silence," Shirogane hissed, and Akira went still as a statue. Flinching, Shirogane grabbed Akira's hip and pulled him as close to his body as he could manage, careful not to crush Akira's bones or innards. The boy still didn't move or make a sound, thank heavens. Shirogane mentally praised the young priest. As soon as he was sure Akira would be well-hidden and safe, he snarled into the darkness, "Who's there?"

Quiet, and then a light giggle. "Silly Shirogane, no one's here!"

He felt his eyes narrow – Akira let out a little noise, and he realized his grip on the priest had tightened. He loosened up a bit, but still kept a firm grasp on him. She must have already seen or smelled Akira, but she wouldn't dare try to get him if Akira was this close to Shirogane.

"What are you doing here, Lulu?"

"Just looking around. I guess it was you that killed Nanaya the other day, wasn't it?"

She wasn't coming out… perhaps that was a good thing. If he saw her now, Shirogane might just attack and risk Akira's safety.

"Get out. This is my territory."

"Oh, you don't have any territory anymore. You know that. But, I guess I'll leave. You have nothing I want to take, anyway. I'll let Homurabi know what happened to poor dear Nanaya."

Another long string of giggles, and slowly they faded away. Shirogane remained still, listening hard and reaching out his senses as far as they would go. After a bit, he began walking towards the lodgings.

"Shirogane –"

"Quiet."

He held Akira that way, close, under his cloak, until they were close enough to the lodgings for Shirogane to be spotted. He gave Akira a hard push and hissed, "Run," and the young priest took off in a lagging sprint, not stopping even as he reached the door. Shirogane moved back just enough to be hard-to-see in the night as Akira plunged through the portal, door slamming behind him. He stayed until Shisui appeared in the window before he turned, going to pace the borders until Akira would be asleep.

.oOOo.

"Shisui…?"

"What is it, Akira?"

The boy was sitting on his bed, knee drawn up to his chest. His injured leg was stretched carefully out. Shisui paused at the window, feeling for Shirogane's aura as he waited for Akira to continue. Out of interest for everyone else's safety, it was just Akira isolated in this edge of the lodgings. Shisui wouldn't leave until Akira was protected.

"Do you know a 'Homurabi'?"

His heart stopped in his chest for a few seconds. "Why do you ask, Akira?" Then he cursed himself for saying even that. Akira was very intelligent. That question would be as good as a "yes" to him.

"On the way back tonight… Shirogane held me close as someone talked to him. She mentioned that she was going to say something to a Homurabi. I just… want to know."

Akira sounded miserable, and Shisui could hardly blame him. It would be difficult to live life locked up like this, closely guarded every moment of the day against possible attack, and not even know the reason why. He resolved to speak with Shirogane about it.

"I don't know very much about Homurabi. Shirogane would be the one to ask about him."

"Shirogane… doesn't say anything to me."

"Have you ever asked him?"

"No, but I get the feeling he wouldn't even if I asked."

"I'm sure he will, if you ask." Shisui would make him. "He's very dedicated to you, Akira."

A long silence. "Just in case… tell me what you do know about Homurabi. Please?"

He couldn't deny Akira. Except for in cases of his safety, there was no fibre in Shisui's body that would deny the boy anything. "He's the current king of the vampires, as far as I know."

"Is he… out to get me?"

How could he answer? It hurt to even think about. "Could be. You should get some rest now, Akira."

"Is that all you know?"

"That's all I know." He prayed that the Lord wouldn't strike him down or condemn him for holding out on Akira. Shirogane would be the one to choose the time to let the boy know everything. He was, after all, the one that had brought it all on. Shisui would try to speed that time up. "Please sleep, Akira."

He shut out the light and withdrew, quietly closing the door behind him. He had only to wait for a few seconds before he turned and came face-to-face with Shirogane. The pale vampire looked extremely displeased, almost enough that Shisui didn't dare say anything. But he said in a low voice, "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"You know very well what. This isn't fair to him at all. This is selfish of you!"

The line of Shirogane's mouth thinned, and Shisui knew his long eye teeth were showing now. But now that he was saying it, he wouldn't back down.

"You brought this on him, and the only decent thing you can do is explain it!"

"Isn't it more decent that I'm keeping him alive?" was the irritated response.

"If you call trapping him like this for his entire life decent, then sure."

"I can kill you right here, Shisui, if you're going to irritate me." It was a low growl, and the sense of the angry aura made Shisui shudder. That first night shot back into his memory.

"Shirogane, he's miserable. Please tell him."

The vampire swept past him into Akira's room without responding.


	4. Chapter 3

_And things probably start to get OOC right about here. -__-_

**Chapter Three**

_"I've told them they need to clear out if they see you coming, Shirogane."_

_He let out a loud "Hmph!" as he came to a stop in front of the altar steps. Ryuuko was gazing at him just as serenely as ever. It was irritating, yet comforting somehow. "I will kill you tonight."_

_"All right."_

_It was almost like a formality to say it now. Shirogane felt no desire to kill Ryuuko whatsoever. There was too much about him that was fascinating… entrancing, in a way. For some reason, he felt completely at peace when he stood face-to-face with the priest like this._

_"You always look so calm. Don't you ever get angry?"_

_"Of course I do. When you hurt Shisui and killed the others, I was so angry I didn't know what to do. And that's not the only time… no one ever goes through life unhurt, without getting upset."_

_"But you didn't do anything."_

_The light in the ruby eyes faded, and something like panic hit Shirogane. Had he done something wrong? Said something wrong? Or was Ryuuko just recalling events that he had never wanted to think about?_

_"I've learned, through this short life of mine, that acting on anger and pain accomplishes nothing. It is better to control it and let it go. Then, it is possible to do what is best for the situation."_

_Shirogane snorted._

_"If I had let my anger overtake me, and I had turned and attacked you, how would things be different now?" The light was back in his eyes, though a bit dimmer than before. "I would be dead, and you wouldn't be the way you are now. This is the way things should be, don't you think?"_

_That struck some thought into him. Ryuuko smiled as he watched Shirogane puzzle over it for a few moments. Then, the priest asked, "But I suppose not everyone agrees with their king's actions, do they?"_

_"No. No one really knows why I changed my mind, or that I come here so often. But they're a bit worried about me."_

_"How about that boy your family adopted? I hear he's quite an upstart."_

_"… Oh, yes." Shirogane let out a long sigh. "Homurabi."  
_

~.oOOo.~

Akira felt the gaze a little too strongly on the back of his neck today. He had the urge to turn around and look Shirogane in the face, but restrained himself. Preparing for midday prayer and surrounded by many other people, staring in a strange direction would be sure to draw the attention of the others. That, and for some reason he just didn't want to look at the vampire.

He felt guilty for being a bit angry with Shirogane. He owed Shirogane his life, many times over, but wished, only wished, that he could learn at least the reason why he had to be protected, why Shirogane was willing to go so far to keep him safe. If he could know that, just that, Akira thought that he could at least fully accept his situation.

He wanted to ask… he wanted to ask so badly what the reason was for Shirogane to be so protective. But he knew he wouldn't get an answer, so with a sigh he again resigned himself to continue his day without knowing anything.

So it was strange to suddenly notice a black-cloaked Shirogane sitting in the congregation in the very back row during prayer, blue eyes piercing through the shadows cast across his face. Akira for some reason could hardly take his eyes off the vampire. Why… why all of a sudden was he doing this?

He hurried into the nave after prayer was over, catching a handful of the cloak before Shirogane could leave the cathedral. The vampire turned only enough to glance down at the boy, who asked, "What are you doing?"

"Is it so bad for me to formally attend every now and then?"

It shocked him. He honestly hadn't expected an answer. Or, considering how much more talkative Shirogane seemed to have been lately, at least an answer that was more than a word or two. He faltered.

"I – I thought… you can't be in the sun…"

"Akira."

It struck him absolutely dumb. He felt his eyes widen in surprise. Shirogane had never, ever said his name before. His grip completely loosened from the cloak and fell to his side. Shirogane seemed unfazed at Akira's show of disbelief, and continued out the door into the sun.

The young priest stood there, staring after where the vampire had disappeared. He couldn't move… his body wouldn't move. Something was aching… slowly, he raised a hand to where he felt it. His palm rested right over his heart.

Why? His dazed mind sought to find the reason, but it only kept asking. Why?

Shisui approached him a couple hours later, looking very worried, and asked, "Akira, where is he?"

Something shot into him. Fear? Worry? "He left after prayer."

"And he didn't come back?"

He raised his head to look into the high ceiling. He hadn't felt Shirogane come back, but he would have written that off as still being shock if it weren't for the fact he visually confirmed the vampire was not there.

"No. He's not here."

And upon saying it, he was flooded with terror. Shisui seemed to sense it, and said, "It's daytime, Akira. You're fine for now."

"But… but he walked out… right into the sunshine!" He was breaking down. Shirogane was his constant, his protection. With that gone, he suddenly felt like he was drowning. "That means he's –"

"Akira, shh." A hand touched his head, and Shisui said in a low, barely audible voice, "You're drawing attention. Calm down."

He noticed the others staring, but he couldn't help it. He needed Shirogane back. He needed to see him and be reassured. Was he shaking? It felt like it as Shisui took him by the arm and pulled him off to the side aisle, sitting him down on a bench.

"Akira, you're fine."

"He's not back!" It came out a lot louder than he intended. "He walked out –"

"I'm sure that he'll come back before sundown. You're fine when the sun's up."

"Then why is he always hanging around, all the time, if he doesn't need to be there?!"

There was a reason Shisui looked like he was in pain. Akira almost completely lost his temper, but Shisui said quietly before the boy could explode, "Akira, can't you trust him even a bit after all he's already done for you?"

"I trust him!"

"Then don't act like this. He'll be back."

"Where would he go, out in broad daylight?! Doesn't the light –"

"The light won't kill him. They just lose power. During the day, they're almost normal human beings." Shisui ruffled Akira's hair. "You're fine. He'll be back."

"Where would he go?" Akira demanded again.

"Somewhere important, if it meant he had to leave you."

It hurt. It was a lie, and Akira knew it. He yanked his head away and retreated to the edge of the bench, trembling. Shisui let out a long sigh.

"If you want to stay here until he gets back, that's fine. Just keep quiet, okay?"

"He's never left me before…"

A slight pause. "I know. But he'll be back. I promise."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I've known Shirogane for almost twenty years now. I know that he'll come back. He would never abandon someone he's dedicated himself to." There was a slight tremor in Shisui's voice. Akira didn't know if he liked it. He felt himself stiffen as Shisui continued, "So, I know he'll return. Just wait here for him, okay?"

And the bishop left, leaving Akira alone in the side aisle. The boy sat there, tense, stiff, scared that the slightest move might alert a nearby vampire to his presence. It was amazing how he could go from fairly comfortable to absolutely paranoid. The fear that usually remained dulled at the back of his mind was suffocating him now.

He hadn't seen Shirogane's face as he had left. Maybe if he had seen the vampire's expression clearly, he could be a bit more trusting that he would return. But those blue eyes had barely gazed at him, out of the very corner of their field of view. The air felt very cold. He shivered slightly.

Evensong was approaching very quickly… after evensong, dark would fall. Akira felt the panic rising higher and higher inside himself. Shirogane… where was he? The young priest wouldn't budge from his spot, and was relieved when Shisui ushered away those trying to pull Akira to help with preparations for the evening prayer. As he saw the light shining through the stained-glass windows grow redder, Akira pulled his hood up over his head and hunched down.

Was there anything he could do to protect himself? He was strong himself… but he had never been in a real fight, and this wasn't a fist fight with a human being. Vampires were unnaturally strong, and fast, with sharp claws. Some even had supernatural abilities. Akira would be kidding himself to think he could last in a fight. He shuddered and drew the cloak closer, feeling the sting of where the vampire's claws had torn not too long ago down his calf. He would fight if he had to, but he wouldn't try to convince himself he'd be the winner.

Time was passing painfully slowly, and the trails of light from the western windows were growing shorter and shorter. Akira was about to give himself up when a low voice reached him.

"You really are helpless."

He jumped, whirled, to see Shirogane standing by the bench, blue eyes flickering. Akira was on his feet instantly, filled with a mixture of anger and relief. Shirogane was there… right there. That voice couldn't possibly be an illusion. He was safe. He opened his mouth to say something, but Shirogane grabbed his arm and pulled him quickly down the aisle.

"Come."

"W-wait! Evensong is –"

"Right now."

That voice left no room for argument. Akira followed, half-running, the vampire out of the cathedral. They crossed the long way to the lodgings as the sun dipped lower and lower in the sky. Shirogane's powerful hand felt like it was gripping tighter and tighter… or was it because as the sky became darker, his strength was returning? Akira didn't know.

Shirogane led him through the lodgings to his room, which they entered. The vampire threw Akira onto the bed and shut the door, locking it tightly.

"Shirogane, what is this?!"

"You're staying in here for the next few days."

"Excuse me?"

"You mustn't leave this room until I tell you to."

"I have to! I have to carry out my duties –"

"I'll speak with Shisui about it. But you cannot leave." The vampire turned his head, eyes locking into Akira's.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't leave right now," Akira replied coldly.

Shirogane whipped around, eyes blazing, and Akira felt himself paralyzed by that fierce stare. Shirogane snarled, low and commanding, "You know better than anyone what will happen to you if you walk out there right now. You will stay in here until I tell you it's safe to do otherwise."

Something touched Akira – a familiar scent. It was just a bit different, but there was no mistaking it – blood. His eyes searched for the source, and found it. Shirogane's ribs were splattered with dark that was seeping down through his clothes.

"Sh-Shirogane!" He scrambled off the bed over to the vampire, who was now leaning heavily against the door. "You're hurt… what happened?"

There was no response. Akira hesitated as he looked at the deep wound in Shirogane's side. What could he do about it? Probably nothing… vampires healed very quickly on their own. But he hated this… he hated feeling this weak and helpless, especially when there was physical evidence that he was just that way.

"This happened because of me, right?" No response, as expected, but Shirogane's eyes did slide closed as Akira demanded, "Why are you doing this? Why am I so special, that you have to do this? Protecting me, watching me, getting hurt for me… I'm not worth it! I don't understand… how can you do this?"

His fingers clenched into Shirogane's black clothes. The vampire still didn't utter a word. Akira couldn't cry, although his spirit was aching to. He didn't have any tears for this… or, if he did, shedding them would bleed his entire being dry.

Shirogane remained silent and still, until he felt Akira's grip loosen. Opening his eyes, he saw the boy had finally given himself up to sleep. With a sigh, the vampire circled his arm around Akira's waist and carried him to the bed. He carefully removed the many layers of clothing protecting Akira's upper body before he lay the young priest down and pulled the covers up around him. He hesitated as he watched Akira's sleeping face, which looked troubled, almost as if he was about to cry. Then, slowly, he brushed the back of his hand against Akira's forehead.

"It's worth it," was the quiet whisper.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
**"You really scared him."

"I'm sorry."

"What were you thinking?"

"I went to check in."

"With Homurabi? During the day? Shirogane, are you insane?!"

"Might be."

Akira lay quietly awake. His vision was blurred – it did take him awhile to fully wake up – but he could hear perfectly fine. He wondered why they would talk right outside his door, but he couldn't complain. Eavesdropping was probably the only way he would ever learn anything.

"So he did this to you."

"No. His family did."

A long sigh. "Please tell me why you thought it would be a good idea to go back now, even just to talk. You know better."

"I was hoping time would make him a bit more rational." Shirogane's tone said he knew it was a stupid thing to do.

"That was a bit too optimistic of you. Now look at you."

"It'll heal."

"In your condition you'll be lucky if that's the case. You need nourishment to heal, Shirogane."

"Akira needs to stay in here until things calm down a bit." The vampire sounded strained.

"I understand that. Don't change the subject. You need to –"

"I will not!"

Akira cringed at the angry tone. The bed squeaked at his movement, and he froze, as did the conversation outside. There was a long, tense pause before Shisui sighed, "I can't force you, Shirogane, but it's in your best interest to just give that preference up."

Footsteps came to the door, and when it opened and light poured in, Akira raised his head blearily. Shisui came to the bedside and sat down. He was smiling gently as he leaned over.

"Good morning, Akira."

Akira let out a noise, rubbing his eyes.

"You're certainly awake early."

"Someone was yelling."

"Shirogane and I were discussing some things."

His voice was clipped – clearly Shisui was upset. Akira had been about to mention that he'd heard something about Homurabi, but decided that since the bishop was irritated, it would be best not to. Instead, he settled for a tired, "Hm?"

"I'm sorry, Akira. You're already pretty caged up, but it sounds like you're going to need to stay in here for the next few days."

"But –"

"I don't want anything to happen to you, and certainly you don't want to find yourself getting torn up. Right?"

Akira looked away for a moment. He understood, so clearly it hurt. But he hated this. Slowly, he looked back at Shisui and asked, "Is Shirogane okay?"

"Yes, he's fine."

"He was hurt badly last night."

"Vampires heal faster than we do. You know that, right?"

"Yes, but –"

"Just stay quietly in here. Shirogane will be here to make sure nothing happens to you. Don't leave, no matter what the reason might be."

And he got up and left, shutting the door behind him. Akira sat up, so confused and frustrated he was seriously tempted to break his window and jump out. He wanted to go somewhere to clear his head. Having to be locked up… why? Why would the next few days be any more dangerous than every other day? Couldn't they explain that much?

And they were talking about Homurabi. Akira felt himself seething. Shisui obviously knew more than he had told. He sorely wanted to ask… but he was afraid. Shirogane almost never answered his questions, even now when he was talking a lot more than he ever had.

He slammed his fist into the bed headboard. Almost instantly Shirogane was in the door, blue eyes flaring. He stopped when he saw Akira alone, though, and his brow furrowed into a frown that clearly said he was not amused.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Akira asked irritatedly.

"Quit throwing a fit."

"I am not!"

Shirogane crossed the room and leaned his face very close to Akira's. Their noses were almost touching. Akira felt his heartbeat speed up as those glowing blue eyes pierced deep into him, as he felt the vampire's breath spreading across his face.

"Act your age," was the rumbling snarl warning him to let the conversation drop.

Akira snapped, "You could treat me like I'm as old as I am and tell me what's going on. Maybe that would help!"

"You're not entitled."

"'I'm not entitled'?!" Akira jerked forward, nearly slamming his head right into Shirogane's. The vampire pulled back, but didn't remove his pinning glare from Akira. He was afraid to continue arguing, but he was tired of being kept in the dark. "Vampires come after me every night and I'm not entitled to know what's going on?!"

No response.

"I'm already confined just to the holy grounds during the day! I can't go into town, I can't go out at night, and now I can't even leave the building! If you dare tell me again that I have no entitlement to know why I'm chained here, I'll kill you!"

"You don't need to know."

"I –"

"You don't need to know."

Shirogane's voice was so quiet, so strained that Akira couldn't argue back. Shirogane bowed his head, and his silver bangs curtained his eyes. Akira could see the set in his mouth. There was a long silence, and Shirogane said again, almost as a whisper:

"You don't need to know."

"Stop… stop saying that!" This was something he couldn't lose. He had to know. "I'm almost an adult now! All this crap is happening to me, and I don't know why, and no one will tell me! You can't tell me that everyone else gets to live a normal life, but I'm trapped here because vampires want to kill me, and that I don't need to know the reason! That's just wrong!"

It didn't come out forcefully – it was more of a whine, a whimper. His voice wouldn't rise when Shirogane looked so down. The vampire remained silent for a long time, before he said again in the same strained voice, "I can't tell you."

"Yes you can! You talk with Shisui… outside my door…"

The adrenaline of Shirogane being so close had worn off. For some reason, Akira thought that he could almost feel the pain that was showing on the vampire's face. It was strangling him.

"You get hurt for me… you can't say you can't tell me… you know why… so tell me!"

"I can't."

"Shirogane!"

"Don't ask… it's nothing to do with you."

His voice completely gave out, and he could do nothing but stare. His heart was aching again… but was it because he couldn't get an answer? Or was it because Shirogane was obviously upset? Or something else altogether?

"… Fine." Akira lay down and rolled over, pulling the covers over his head. "I'll be a good boy, as always. Though I get no reward."

Silence reigned for a long time. Then, Shirogane murmured something. Akira didn't know if the vampire knew he was still awake, or if he said it because he thought the priest was asleep.

"Your reward is life, Akira."

It was late that night when Akira was fast asleep. Shirogane had been standing at the window, staring out at the waning moon, but a soft noise caught his attention. Turning his head, he saw Akira shifting in his sleep, pulling the covers tighter around himself.

It wasn't much longer until he was eighteen… only a few more weeks. Shirogane had kept him alive this far, but things would be much more dangerous the moment Akira turned eighteen. With a sigh, the vampire went and sat on the edge of the bed. Akira's soft auburn hair was strewn across his pillow. Shirogane hesitatingly touched it, stroking the long strands. Akira shifted again, letting out a small sigh, but didn't wake.

Watching the boy grow up was tearing Shirogane apart… it hurt almost too much. Akira's life was a mistake on Shirogane's part, and the only way to correct the wrong was to keep him alive. Even if it meant locking the boy up…

Akira's eyes, when he had demanded to know, were so familiar. Shirogane couldn't keep denying them long. His will couldn't hold up much longer. He physically crumbled, resting his forehead against Akira's neck. Still, the young priest didn't wake as Shirogane hugged him close.

_"Shirogane, your eyes frighten me sometimes. What are you thinking, those times that they're lit up wth flame?"_

"I'm so selfish…"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
**_He staggered into the cathedral, eyes flashing about wildly. Ryuuko… he had to see him. That's all he wanted. Shirogane lurched into the nave, ignoring the screaming, crazed people that fled. They didn't matter. All that mattered was Ryuuko… he was the only thing._

His legs gave out, and he crashed to the stone floor. Vainly he struggled to get up, but the deep wounds marring his body wouldn't allow him to stand again. But he had to try… he only wanted to see Ryuuko one last time.

"Shirogane!"

Ah… there was the pure light. Ryuuko was hurrying down from the sanctuary, kneeling down by the writhing vampire. Shirogane coughed, splattering black blood across the nave floor, but he smiled weakly at the bishop.

"Ryuu… ko…"

"You need blood." Ryuuko sounded worried – the first time Shirogane could remember. Or that he could remember right now. He shook his head violently.

"This… is enough…"

"Ryuuko!"

"Get away from him, Your Holiness!"

The bloodlust was screaming inside of him, telling him to drink, but he fought it back, stifling the hunting screams in his throat. He wouldn't do it… not now, not ever again. He would embrace death. It was enough now.

"O Lord God Almighty, I beseech thee…" Ryuuko's voice was singing out – Shirogane tried to calm himself in order to hear it in his last moments. Suddenly, a fresh scent assailed him, and he felt his eyes widen. "… that with my blood, the blood of one of thine most beloved children, this poor soul might find his sins eased, and his pain forgiven him."

He saw Ryuuko place his hand, dripping blood, in front of his nose – he pulled away, holding his breath. He wouldn't do it… but Ryuuko wouldn't accept the rejection. A slender, strong finger was pressed gently into the corner of his mouth. A few drops of blood trickled in, and Shirogane's instinct took over. He eagerly lapped at the blood, cleaning Ryuuko's pale hand of the crimson. Gripping it tightly, he then pressed his mouth to the clean cut across the palm and sucked at it, drawing the life source into his mouth.

It was rich, and warm… he could feel the effects just a few swallows had singing through his body. He couldn't help but keep drinking, and drinking. He might have lost himself entirely, but suddenly he realized how hard Ryuuko was shaking, how short his breath was, and Shirogane forcibly pulled himself away. The temptation to drink was still too great – he struggled to his feet and fled, casting only one glance behind him.

Ryuuko was heavily flushed, but the smile he wore was of gentle triumph.

Akira was going stir-crazy. After just the second day he was pacing the entire building restlessly, straining to get the best glimpse outside. Shirogane remained watching him silently as the first real snowfall of the winter came. The seventeen-year-old watched the other deacons and priests running out in the snow in their free time, playing.

He had honestly come to hate them… hated them for being able to go out and play, and have fun, and not have to worry about being attacked. He hated them for being normal. He hated them for daring to live in front of him.

No one asked him to go with them. Part of him was grateful, and the other part angry. He had no doubt that Shisui had told them that he was sick, and that he couldn't go out, but this way it was almost as if he had disappeared from their lives. No one looked his way. No one talked with him. To them, he was dead.

He might have been able to stand it if it had been just a few days, like Shirogane had suggested. But those few days stretched into weeks. His ire rose every time he saw the vampire. Lies, lies, lies… everything that came out of Shirogane's or Shisui's mouth was a lie. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand them. And he hated how Shirogane stood in his room every night, when he just wanted to be alone.

One night, Shirogane did leave the room. It was just a few nights until Akira's eighteenth birthday. It would be his fifteenth year at the cathedral. He heard them talking, although not right outside his door – it seemed they had moved to the room next over. He had to strain a bit to hear them this time.

"- can't let him out."

"Shirogane, what is this? I understand it's dangerous, especially right now, but you told him a few days. It's been nearly three weeks. This is not okay."

"You can't let him out." For the first time Akira could remember, Shirogane actually sounded panicked. "Not even for his birthday."

"I need to. You know what's going on. He needs to be able to leave. You can protect him just as well when he's in the cathedral as you can when he's in the lodgings."

"They know he'll be in the cathedral!"

"And you mean to tell me they can't figure out he's been in his room for three weeks?" Shisui sounded extremely cold. "It's his eighteenth birthday. It's important that he comes to the cathedral."

"Shisui, don't you dare disobey me."

"Or what? You'll gouge my eyes out again?"

Akira gave a violent start, his heart jumping with him. It thudded in his throat. Shisui had mentioned he had gotten into a fight that had resulted in his blindness, but… with Shirogane…? It was impossible… Shisui had said he'd known Shirogane for nearly twenty years…

He'd never said they'd been friends for twenty years. Akira felt his entire body go cold.

"Shisui, don't try and use that to get power over me. It won't work."

"I'm sorry." The bishop let out a long sigh. "Shirogane, I know you're worried about him. But you know what this birthday means. This birthday is why you've been working so hard to protect him. Please don't make your own efforts futile."

"If you take him out, Homurabi will get him." Shirogane's voice was breaking. "He's here. He's watching. That's why I haven't let him leave. If he puts even one foot out that door, Homurabi will drag him all the way out. He'll be dead within seconds. Please… please don't let him out."

"If Homurabi is out there, you'd better make him go away." Shisui's tone was sharp.

"You know I can't do that." A pause. "Shisui, if I have to get down on my hands and knees and beg you to keep him in, I'll do it. I'll grovel after you all day if I have to. I'll grovel all week. Just don't… don't let him go out."

"You'd best explain to him before his birthday. Otherwise, he won't understand."

"I can't do that."

"You can talk and you know what's going on."

"I can't."

"Go do it now. He'll want to know."

"Shisui –"

"Good night, Shirogane."

Akira heard a set of footsteps leave and trail down the hallway… that would probably be Shisui. He didn't hear Shirogane move. Slowly, he rolled over and pulled his covers closer. His grip on the sheets was shaking.

Shirogane had been the one to blind Shisui. Akira could hardly believe that the kind, gentle Shisui would ever do something to deserve such brutal treatment. Akira couldn't deny the fact that Shirogane had been the one to keep him alive but… the question "Why?" was echoing in his head louder now. What plans did Shirogane have for him?

The door opened, and Akira sat straight up, heart beating loudly in him. Shirogane stood there, eyes aglow with something that he had never seen before. They looked at each other for a long time. Then, slowly, Shirogane stepped into the room, swinging the door shut.

He didn't want the vampire near. He scooted away, against the headboard, unable to speak as Shirogane came closer and closer. The silver-haired demon stopped at the bedside, staring down at him before he dropped his head.

"Akira…"

It was a defeated hue that coloured his voice, though it was still commanding. Akira was trembling with fear, but the vampire only bowed his head low.

"Don't go outside."

A nervous laugh escaped from him. "You… you keep me in for weeks, and you think you're going to keep me from going out now that I have a chance?"

"Don't go."

"I heard you. Tell me what's going on. If you give me a good reason, then maybe I won't go."

A long pause. "Homurabi will kill you."

"Homurabi? Who is that?" He was still shaking – he could hear it in his voice. "Why does he want to kill me?"

He saw Shirogane's sharp fangs dig into his lip – he remained silent.

"Then I'm going."

"Don't."

"Then tell me!"

"Homurabi… is… the king of the vampires."

"And why does he want to kill me?" Akira demanded.

"I will…"

"Shirogane!"

"… bow down and grovel after you, if it will keep you from going. If it's for you, then nothing is too low."

"What…" Akira could believe it if it was said to Shisui. He couldn't believe this. "What are you trying to pull?"

"I must keep you alive, no matter what… so… what do I have to do to get you to stay?"

"You have to tell me what's going on!"

"I can't."

"Then I'm going."

"Don't."

"Good night, Shirogane." Akira lay down and rolled over, shutting his eyes tightly. He hoped that would end the conversation.

But the bed leaned heavily to one side, and suddenly Shirogane was over him, head bent very close. His lips were brushing Akira's nose, silver hair trailing across Akira's face.

"Don't make me take this into my own hands."

He was scared. Shirogane's eyes were dead, but glowing with an unreal light that sent shivers through his entire body. Those pale sapphires bored through him, deep into him… they wouldn't let him go.

"If you will not consent, I will make it so you cannot go."

"You… you can't… do that…"

"There are so many ways I can. I can break your legs." A hand trailed up the covers, over his leg. "I can strip away your precious virtue." Fingers danced around his hips and stomach, making him shift uncomfortably. Heat was rising through his body, and he was frightened at how easily Shirogane made the feelings rise up. Was this why vampires were so feared?

"Shirogane… stop…" he choked.

"Or…" Cold lips pressed into his neck. "Would you like to be a vampire, too?"

A mix of feelings raced into him, thoughts whirling in his head. If he was a vampire, then maybe he wouldn't have to fear. He would be able to match those that came after him. He could actually fight back. And dying wouldn't be such a worry – even if seriously hurt, vampires healed naturally, and quickly.

But then… with the long life, he would have to watch all his friends die. The thought of having to watch Shisui, who was like his father, hurt more than almost anything. He would have to deal with the bloodlust. And… the church…

His sight was suddenly blurry, shimmering. He blinked, surprised, and felt hotness trail down his cheeks. He didn't feel sad enough to cry… what was this? Why was he crying? Slowly, he turned his face to Shirogane, whose blue eyes looked into his own grey. Suddenly, they widened, and the vampire sat up straight. Shock was written clearly on his face.

"Why… must you tempt me so?" Akira whispered. The words just came… he didn't have to think about them. "Why can't you just let me go?"

Shirogane didn't move – he looked completely frozen. Then, slowly, he retreated from the bed, crossed the room to the door, and left. Akira gazed after him for awhile, the tears still painting their way down his face, before he weakly fell back into his pillows. He was still trembling, flame spreading through him where Shirogane had touched.

He was afraid… but…


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six  
**_It took him awhile to dare to go back – he wasn't sure how to treat Ryuuko. There was some rule or another about the willing giving of blood to a vampire. Shirogane wasn't sure if he wanted to know whether the consequences were real or not._

But he did stop in after a week or so, appearing in the high buttresses. Ryuuko was standing in the sanctuary as usual, but this time was different. Several people, looking of high class in the human society, were talking to him. Shirogane leaned closer, listening.

"It's in your best interest to accept our offer, Lord Ryuuko."

"I'm sorry that I cannot, gentlemen." Ryuuko's voice sounded warm, but Shirogane could feel the slight underlying layer of ice. "I was given to the church, and I will stay in the church."

"We've heard word that your life is being sought by vampires. We want you to consider your own safety."

"I am perfectly safe here. I am well watched over and taken care of. Thank you, but I must finish preparations for morning mass tomorrow."

He turned back to the altar, raising a hand to continue his work, but another voice broke in.

"Your family has selected a wife for you, and has arranged for the two of you to live safely and secretly somewhere."

Ryuuko's hand paused over the altar, and Shirogane could feel his heart quavering in time with the shaking of those fingers.

"Your family only wants you to be safe, Lord Ryuuko."

"I have another appointment right now." Ryuuko's voice was suddenly very cold. Shirogane shivered. "I need to ask you to leave."

"We cannot leave until you come with us."

"If you stay, I cannot guarantee your safety. It's in your best interest to leave."

"Lord Ryuuko, listen to what we are telling you!"

"Shirogane." Ryuuko's cold, quiet voice sliced the air, and Shirogane instantly sprang into action. So the rumours were true, about the exchange… he didn't care. He could get drunk on the adrenaline. He landed catlike between Ryuuko and the men, whirling, claws extended.

"It's Shirogane!"

"The king of the vampires!"

"Lord Ryuuko, your life is in danger!" They looked absolutely terrified, but didn't move even as Shirogane snarled, baring his long eye teeth. They remained pleading, "Lord Ryuuko!"

"Now, Shirogane, don't hurt them too badly," Ryuuko sighed. His voice had warmed slightly, but it was still so icy it hurt. "They'll go back and tell everyone I'm in real danger, if you do."

"Then what shall I do, Ryuuko?"

"Escort them out, and make sure they know they're not welcome back." Ryuuko turned around, ruby eyes blazing. "If my family tries to involve themselves in my life again, I won't stay Shirogane's hand next time. Give them that message."

The men fled. Shirogane snorted as he watched them run down the long nave and out the door. He turned back to Ryuuko, about to speak, but stopped dead when he saw Ryuuko. The bishop's face was strained, eyes shining. The slightest hint of tears was showing around the corners of his eyes.

"Ryuuko?!"

"Ah." He shook his head, then smiled as he usually did. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Shirogane."

The smile was distant. There was almost no heart in it at all.

"What happened?"

"I guess my family decided after sixteen years, they wanted to contact me again." Ryuuko sighed, but it was almost a snort. "For my safety, I suppose."

"Sixteen years?"

The distance faded away from the smile – it became pure. "I guess I've been a little unfair. I know so much about you, and you know very little about me. Why don't you come to dinner with me?"

"Dinner?"

"You don't eat, but I need to. I can talk with you over my meal. Will you accompany me?"

"Yes. I'll follow you."

He flitted through the darkening air outside, following Ryuuko to his lodgings. Shirogane was in the room before Ryuuko could close the door. The bishop turned with a smile.

"Please sit anywhere you like."

Shirogane was leaning over the plate on the small table, sniffing at it almost disdainfully. Ryuuko gently brushed Shirogane aside enough that he could sit down.

"Not to your taste, Shirogane?"

The vampire crossed the room and leaned against the low windowsill. He watched Ryuuko begin to eat, gauging when the time would be right to ask. After a few minutes, he said, "You were talking about your family."

Ryuuko's features faded slightly. "Do you know how the human family works in their society, Shirogane?"

"Excuse me?"

"The eldest son is almost always the one that gets the family inheritance. The land, the money, the servants… all that stuff. The younger children, for the most part, go one of two places – to the army, or to the church."

"You went to the church then, I assume."

"That's right." Ryuuko continued eating, speaking carefully in between. "My family was the target of a lot of attacks, verbal and physical. Sometimes the younger children are allowed to pursue their own careers, but this wasn't possible for me due to the circumstances. So, when I was very young, I was placed in the care of the church."

"Age?"

"Three, I'm told. I don't remember much anything about my parents."

"You can't possibly be nineteen, Ryuuko."

"No, I'm twenty-five. My family wrote me letters occasionally until I was about nine years old. Then all contact ceased."

Shirogane remained quiet for a few moments. "That must have been lonely."

"I don't mind. I don't know them. Besides, I devoted my entire being to the church. If I had allowed people that were strangers to get in the way, I don't know how my life would have turned."

"You really enjoy your life."

"I've been very successful in the church. I was promoted from deacon to priest at age eighteen, and at age twenty-one I became bishop of the area. But it seems that my family now wants to drag me away from what I've accomplished in the name of the dutiful worried family."

Ryuuko's voice was tinted with bitterness. Shirogane closely observed Ryuuko's face as he continued, "I understand… I'm sure they want nothing but my safety. That's why I'm here in the first place. But I'm safer here than I would be stowed away in a little cottage somewhere in the country. And… for them to mock my holy values by arranging a marriage… I won't have it."

"Ryuuko, I'm sorry to say it, but I think it's best if you do leave."

The bishop's head shot up, ruby eyes wide. Shirogane tried as hard as he could to keep his voice level.

"Homurabi is gaining followers. They're after your life. If you remain here, you're an easy target to them."

"Shirogane, you too?" His voice was faint.

"I don't want you to leave. I can understand how this church means everything to you, how hard you've worked to get where you are. But, do you want to let it all go to waste by risking your life?" He didn't want Ryuuko to go. He didn't want to say any of this. But it was true… Ryuuko's life was worth more than anything. "I've told you what will happen if you die. The entire church will crumble. Don't you think it's best to leave it in order and withdraw?"

Ryuuko looked at him levelly for a very long time. There was a tension in the air that Shirogane had never felt come from Ryuuko. Then, slowly, Ryuuko said, "I'm not going."

"Ryuuko!"

"This is my home. This is my life."

"You'll be caged like a bird here."

"And I won't be if I do as my family, who has been long dead to me, wishes?" When Shirogane didn't respond, Ryuuko raised his head to look up at the ceiling. "When I die, Shirogane –"

"Don't say that!" Shirogane hissed.

"- I don't want you to mourn for me. I don't want you to follow me. Death comes for everyone at some point. It will come for you, too, someday. When I die, I want you to just tell me goodbye and move on, forgetting me."

"Ryuuko…"

"You're going to live a very long life, and meet so many people so much more important than me." Ryuuko finally looked back with that old smile. "So promise me you won't let my memory hold you back."

He couldn't find his voice for awhile. When he did, he swallowed hard, and said weakly, "I promise."

Ryuuko smiled a most radiant smile and turned back to his dinner. As he did, Shirogane grit his teeth angrily.

He was a vampire. He didn't have to keep his promises.

Almost nineteen years later, ice-blue eyes gazed through the window at the young priest, curled up tightly in his bed. He was caged too… more restricted that Ryuuko had ever been. Shirogane bowed his head forward, leaning it against the glass pane.

"I'm sorry… please forgive me, Ryuuko. This time… I swear this time, I'll…"


	8. Chapter 7

_Ugh... I am so sick right now. -_- But here's another chapter. I think this is probably the longest one in the story... please enjoy. :D_

**Chapter Seven  
**Clouds were low and dark-grey in the sky that morning. Akira shivered as he pulled on his vestments. It would be colder outside, but he was excited enough to finally get out that it didn't matter to him. He joined the others in the main hallway. Talk was muted, and Akira let out a sigh. He remembered now… he was lucky enough to be born on a mourning day for those involved with the church in this area.

It didn't matter. He would get out, far from Shirogane's stifling presence. Though he knew the vampire would be perched in the buttresses, it was a great distance from the floor. He was about to follow the others out the door when Shisui touched him gently on the shoulder and said, "Good to see you're coming along, Akira, but please stay behind for just a moment. You need to be escorted to the cathedral."

"But –"

"He'll escort you. You need to be there, and he knows that. Just wait a minute."

Akira wanted to growl, but he nodded, stifling his disappointment in his throat. He supposed he could understand the risk – if something or someone was waiting out there for him, it'd be best to not be caught in a crowd – but he didn't want to be with Shirogane right now. The terror that had flooded into him the other night was still fresh, and he didn't want to dredge it up. He could still feel Shirogane's lips pressed into his neck. He hugged himself and shivered.

The dark presence of the vampire intensified behind him – slowly, he turned, looking at Shirogane. The light in those ice-blue eyes… they said he wasn't happy with Akira's choice to go outside. The boy almost completely faltered under that gaze, but before he could give out, Shirogane let out a sigh. He held up one edge of his long cloak.

"Come."

He hesitated, but slipped under the cloak. Shirogane let it drop, and his arm curled around Akira's waist again, pulling the boy close. Akira let out a small noise of surprise – Shirogane's grip was considerably tighter than normal – but fell silent as the vampire began walking, moving with him.

There was something different about the feeling around those fingertips that were pressed into his hip… a kind of protectiveness that Akira hadn't been aware of before. Slowly, he brought up a hand to rest it on Shirogane's. Those cold fingers twitched when Akira's initially touched them, but then relaxed after a moment or two.

It was nice… warm in a different way. Comfortable. Although Akira wanted to get inside the cathedral with everyone else, he didn't mind being in Shirogane's grip right now.

Shirogane suddenly halted, jerking Akira back into his hips. The boy caught his breath, heart raging against his ribs. The vampire was tense… he could feel it quivering in his fingertips. It was deathly silent, and it pressed on Akira, smothering him. Before he could suffocate, though, Shirogane's voice sliced the air, allowing him to breathe.

"I know you're there, Homurabi."

"Ah, Shirogane." The voice was warm, but there was a cruelty to it the likes of which Akira had never heard. Chills ran through him, attacking his body – Shirogane caught him, held him steady and still as the voice continued, "On your way to the remembrance?"

"Sure." Shirogane's voice was icy, cutting. "And what are you doing here?"

"Well, just remembering myself. Have you forgotten? It was right here, nineteen years ago…"

"Get off my territory."

"Oh, now, I can't have that. Nothing belongs to you anymore. Not even that child you're hiding under your cloak."

Shirogane's grasp was now tight on his hip… so tight it hurt. He was too afraid to cry out in pain, though. The sound of Homurabi's deep voice paralyzed his will. His body only quaked in response.

"Won't you let me see him? The one who's destined to die."

"Leave now or I'll kill you."

"Dear Shirogane, you know you can't kill me."

"It's the middle of the day right now. We're pretty evenly matched, wouldn't you think?"

"Hard to say. Which of us has gone without sustenance for the longest time, I wonder…?"

They were suddenly off the ground – Shirogane swept Akira into his arms and took off running up the hill to the cathedral. Akira clung to him, finally regaining himself. Homurabi would be right behind… did he dare? Did he dare look? His curiosity got the better of him, and he raised his eyes above Shirogane's shoulder level to look right into the pale face behind him.

Homurabi's eyes were pure, glowing gold, like a cat's – they pierced through him. Long, flame-red hair danced on the wind. Five black diamonds were tattooed into his forehead, and long, sharp white teeth stood out painfully against black-painted lips. An unknown terror arrested Akira. He couldn't move, couldn't look away… only held tighter to Shirogane. Homurabi's mouth curled in a cruel smile.

"Oh? I see you, boy."

They suddenly plunged down through the air – Shirogane landed heavily in the snow, slipping on the white blanket on the ground. Before he could take off running again, though, he was dragged to the ground. Akira let out a cry of surprise as the vampire let go long enough to let him fall before seizing him again, pulling him close in a tight hug. They hit the ground, slipping and rolling back to the bottom of the hill. Landing hard at the bottom, a small yelp of pain escaped Akira. Shirogane was lying over him, long hair streaming across the ground as he pushed himself up on his forearms. The young priest could see blood staining the white snow around Shirogane's legs.

"Shiro –"

"Shut up."

Akira's fingers were knotted in Shirogane's shirt… he didn't know if they would let go. Shirogane crouched lower over him, shielding him, teeth bared, as Homurabi approached, looking perfectly unhurt.

"You look in bad shape, Shirogane."

A low, rumbling snarl tore the air, issuing from Shirogane. The vampire's face was twisted into the angriest expression Akira had ever seen… it was hardly even human. Who was he more afraid of now – Shirogane or Homurabi?

"Ah, but I'm sure you don't mind if you're lying all over him like that."

"Shut the hell up, Homurabi."

"Bark but don't bite. So typical of you, Shirogane. Don't you understand that's what got you into this mess? If you had just done what you went to do, you would still be king."

"I told you to shut the hell up!"

But he didn't make a move to get up – just stayed crouched defensively over Akira. Akira couldn't feel his heart beating anymore. The aura between these two vampires… that alone would kill him. He heard their words, but Homurabi's golden eyes held him captive. They pushed down on his lungs, down, down…

"Akira!"

Suddenly he was jerked up – Shirogane was on his feet, pulling Akira with him. Akira expected to be hefted into his arms, but was instead bodily thrown away. As he hit into the blanket of snow, he heard Shirogane shout, "Get going!"

His body reacted, and he tried to scramble up the hill. It was difficult to get a good grip, but now that he could breathe again the adrenaline fuelled him. But still everything felt as if it was going on slow motion. He didn't seem to be getting anywhere closer to the cathedral. And suddenly Homurabi was in front of him, claws raised, eyes glowing and -

Akira fell backwards, tumbling to the bottom of the hill again. Hitting the bottom for the second time, he felt himself being crushed. For a few moments, his panicked mind was sure that Homurabi had given him a serious blow. But then he realized a tall, black-clothed vampire was knocked on top of him, a deep hole punched through the centre of his stomach. Long silver hair fell around them, blending into the pearly snow.

"Sh… Shiro… Shirogane…"

At first the vampire didn't move, and tears struggled to Akira's eyes as sticky lukewarmth seeped onto him. But then as he was about to break down completely, Shirogane twitched and raised his head, that same warning snarl raging. Homurabi, on the hill above them, let out a laughing snort and came down the hill, step by step.

"St-stop!" Akira's teeth were grit, but his voice still choked as Shirogane fought to get back up. The red-haired vampire stopped, just a few feet away, that same smirk on his face.

"Oh, you certainly are that one. No wonder everyone's so uptight about you." Homurabi's voice was deep. It wasn't as majestic as Shirogane's, but the power behind it still paralyzed Akira. Again, the black lips curled to reveal perfectly white, sharp teeth. They looked as if they could tear a throat open with no effort. "How kind of my dear brother to fawn over the likes of you so."

Brother…? But Shirogane had finally struggled to his feet now. He staggered, and somehow Akira managed to stand on his own, catching his guardian. The vampire leaned heavily against him, breathing hard, poised to dash if needed.

"Shirogane, dear brother." Homurabi sighed. "You are still very strong. But you should drop that unfortunate preference of yours. Otherwise, I'll kill you too easily."

"If that's what you're worried about," Shirogane snarled, "then you should just leave us be."

"But I can't do that. If I did, it would be dangerous to me, and my family. Besides, how can I leave this boy be? Perhaps, if you don't wish me to kill him, you should end him yourself. It is all your own fault, after all."

"Damn you, Homurabi!" Shirogane lurched forward, but without strength only dragged Akira a few inches.

"But, I think I'll leave off here for today. I merely wanted to see the tragedy you've created." Homurabi mockingly bowed low. "My best birthday wishes to you, dear boy." As he straightened up, the smirk painted on those black lips turned to sickeningly-sweet. "I look forward to seeing you again soon, Ryuuko."

And he turned and was quickly gone. Akira might have remained rooted to the spot, but a low moan from Shirogane drew his attention. The vampire was badly wounded… and again, it was Akira's fault. Akira hefted Shirogane to balance his weight and began slowly making his way up the hill.

"Hold on, Shirogane…" Shisui was the only one he knew that would be able to help. "Don't leave me!"

Shirogane didn't make a noise, just struggled to help bear his own weight up the hill. His head was down, hair dragging through the snow, curtaining his face. It was a long way up the hill to the cathedral, but as they finally passed through the large doors Akira felt a sense of relief. He sped up as much as he could, calling, "Shisui! Shi –"

There was a crowd of other high priests and bishops. Akira completely froze up, remembering the occasion and realizing what he had just done. He felt Shirogane tense, raise his head slowly as the others turned. There was a long, stiff silence, in which the priests and Shirogane stared at each other. Then, simultaneously, Shirogane suddenly leapt from Akira, soaring towards the buttresses, and the priests shouted, "Shirogane!"

"Akira!" He was suddenly swept up, pulled out of the range of the sudden fury of activity. He panicked and struggled for a moment until he realized who was holding him.

"Shisui! Shirogane –"

There was no way Shirogane was a normal vampire, if in daylight he was meant to be as weak as a human. He was leaping across the laceworked nave buttresses, as if he weren't mortally wounded in the leg and through the chest. The barrage of holy items being launched at him didn't seem to faze him at all, until he came to the end of the buttresses on one side of the nave. There he hesitated, and Akira saw the glowing ice-blue eyes flickering, calculating.

"Get him!"

The vampire leapt, barely escaping another object, and launched himself across the nave. Akira choked – he wouldn't make it! – but the vampire's chest slammed into the beam. His hands barely cleared the ledge, and he scrambled wildly, trying to pull himself up. Akira couldn't breathe – his heart was in his throat, and he prayed, get up, get up!

"Got him!"

Shirogane let out a terrible scream as he was suddenly dragged from the buttress, plunging to the ground hundreds of feet below. Akira screamed, "No!" and tried to run but Shisui held him fast. The bishop's grip on his arms was shaking.

The vampire impacted just out of the choir stalls. His head cracked loudly against the outermost part of the wooden wall, which completely broke. And then, he lay without moving on the stone floor.

"Good boy!"

"It's been twenty years!"

The limp body was dragged towards the priests, and Akira now saw the cause – a long, light wire whip was buried in Shirogane's knee. It was probably tipped with silver. As the vampire's body came to a stop in front of the priests, he twitched, moaned, and laboriously tried to push himself up.

"He's still alive?!"

"He truly is a persistent one."

Akira couldn't tear his eyes away. Shirogane was floundering, snarling, trying to be as intimidating as possible. It wouldn't work…. no… they would… Shirogane would…

"No matter. He's vulnerable now. It will be easy to kill him when he's like this."

Something surged through him – Akira tore away from Shisui's grasp and dashed forward as one of the priests started forward with a silver crucifix. The boy pushed through past all of them and threw himself onto Shirogane. The crucifix pierced into his shoulderblade – he gritted his teeth, biting back a yell of pain and turning it into a strangled, "No!"

His face was right over Shirogane's – the vampire was breathing hard, staring at him with one eye that was barely slitted. Blood trickled into that one from his hair. The other was screwed tightly shut in obvious pain. Was that expression fear? Worry? Surprise? Akira's mind couldn't sort it out.

"Boy, out of the way!"

"No!" He was shaking – this was a precarious position to be in. A good priest would stand back and let them kill this unholy creature… but Akira couldn't. He wouldn't.

"Do you know what you're doing?!"

"I won't let you kill him!" He couldn't let his voice tremble. His grey eyes remained fixed on Shirogane's blue.

"That man is a vampire! He's responsible for the death of one of the previous bishops here –"

Shirogane shuddered, eyes flaring.

"Idiot! Move aside!"

"He's been seduced. He might even be a vampire himself!"

"Knock it off, now." Shisui's quiet voice sliced the hysteria. He sounded very angry, although his tone was controlled. "You should all be listening to him."

"Shisui! You know what Shirogane is!"

"Who he isn't doesn't matter."

"You know what he did to Ryuuko!"

Shirogane twitched again, and his mouth curled as if he wanted to snarl, but only a strangled whimper passed his lips. But Shisui said, "I'm surprised you haven't been told by our superiors in the Vatican, or that you haven't noticed on your own. Akira, look at them."

"No –"

"Akira, do it. Now."

He was afraid, but slowly he raised his head and looked over his shoulder at the crowd. He saw all their eyes widen as they stared at him.

"Look at him," Shisui said in a low voice, "and honestly tell me you don't see why you shouldn't obey his every command."

They fell back, and Akira could see them shaking. A muted, "Please forgive us!" came from one of them.

"Akira, command them. They'll listen."

"Why –"

"Shirogane will die if you waste time. There's no time for questions. Command them."

He could feel Shirogane's lifebeat fading out. Angry, he yelled, "Back off!" The crowd edged away, looking a mix of unease and unsure reverence. "Get out!" And hurriedly, they all turned and fled for the door, trailing out into the sunshine.

Akira remained over Shirogane, stiff as the fear and adrenaline and shock wore off. Then he sat back on his heels, letting out a long, shaky sigh.

"You really saved me back there, Shirogane." The vampire was painfully struggling to push himself up – Akira tried to help as he continued, "I'm sorry, I should have listened to you…"

Shirogane was on his knees now, and there was a moment where slit-pupiled blue eyes met deep grey, and Akira suddenly found himself wrapped in strong arms. Shirogane was holding him close, head down and pressingly leaning against Akira's neck. The boy was in shock – what was this? Unsure, he tried to push away, but Shirogane only held him closer. Slowly, after the initial hesitation wore off, his arms slid up Shirogane's back to hug him in return as his grey eyes closed, tears slipping from his eyes and trailing down his fevered cheeks.

Never before in his life had he felt needed. But suddenly, in Shirogane's arms like this, he felt for the first time like he was necessary… that someone needed him. The realization was so sweet and overwhelming.

"Akira!"

Those arms slipped from their strong position, hands falling to the floor, and Shirogane was suddenly very heavy. The vampire toppled him to the ground. Fighting to get up, he suddenly realized Shirogane was much colder than usual.

"Shirogane…?"

Shirogane's arms were limp around his waist now. He didn't respond. Akira choked.

"No… no… Shirogane…" He was so badly hurt… and now… the tears came in a flood now.


	9. Chapter 8

_Things start to get really long starting here... I apologize. I need to see if I can find some way to abridge this story..._

**Chapter Eight  
**"How is he?" Akira asked, hovering in the doorway later that night. He felt weak and wobbly – the mix of overwhelming fear and shock had really done him in.

"Well… he's alive," was the sigh from Shisui. "That's about all I can say. You can come over, if you want."

Slowly, the young priest made his way to the bedside. Shirogane was lying very still, his long, elegant silver hair cascading off the edges of the bed and pooling on the ground. Small splashes of red and black peppered the pure pearl… reminders of the battles earlier. He was very pale… paler than usual.

"Will he fully recover?" His voice wouldn't come any louder than a whisper. The fear of what the answer might be was squeezing his throat.

"That's up to him." Shisui rubbed his temples. He suddenly looked very old.

"What does that mean?"

"With critical wounds like this, basically the only way for him to recover is to feed on human blood. He would require less than most, but that's not the issue."

Akira was sure Shisui would follow with a comment about how human life was too precious to sacrifice to such a cause, but the bishop remained silent. After a few moments, Akira pressed, "Then what is the issue?"

He didn't want to flood Shisui with questions, but as soon as he asked one the others fled his tongue. "Why were they doing that to him? And why… why did they do as I said, without question?"

Shisui looked grieved. There was a long pause before he said quietly, "When Shirogane wakes up, ask him. He absolutely cannot refuse you now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You saved his life. If he still refuses to answer your questions, he will discover the dire consequences."

"Shisui!"

"Ask him. He'll answer you. Please watch over him for now."

Shisui left, shutting the door to allow Akira to be alone with his guardian. The boy tentatively took Shisui's seat, scooting as close to the bedside as he dared. For a long time – and he wasn't sure the exact amount of it – he gazed at Shirogane's still face, trying to sort things out in his mind. The day was a blur. He couldn't understand almost anything of what had happened.

He wanted to hear Shirogane speak. He wanted assurance Shirogane would be okay. He didn't think he could bear to live if the vampire were to leave him now. "Shirogane…?"

No response. He waited awhile and tried again. "Shirogane?"

He kept trying, and trying. The hours passed by, and finally he was about to give up, but at his final, "Shirogane?" the blue eyes opened glazedly.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry… I just wanted…" What did he want? "To know you'll be okay. I'm so sorry… it's my fault all of this happened to you. I ignored your warning when you know what's best… and then when you were hurt, I was stupid and took you into the cathedral on a day there would be so many –"

"Stop."

He quieted. It might have just been because Shirogane was in so much pain, but he sounded as if he was about to completely break.

"Stay here… Akira…"

"I'm here. I won't leave."

Slowly, the blue eyes closed again. Akira eased himself down by the bedside, folding his arms on the edge. He would be as close as he could manage… it was his turn to be the strength.

.oOOo.

_He watched carefully from the ceiling as always. Today, a children's school had come to the cathedral. Ryuuko was playing and laughing with all the children. Shirogane rested his chin in his palm. Laughing like that, Ryuuko looked so happy… so gentle. He had a certain glow about him._

_As the school left and the sun's rays were fading away, Shirogane dropped down to land right behind Ryuuko._

_"So you are spying on me quite often now, aren't you Shirogane?"_

_"I don't really have anywhere to go now. My subjects don't listen to me."_

_"Then shouldn't you be back there?"_

_"I'm trying to avoid an explosion with Homurabi. It wouldn't be good for either of us."_

_"Hm."_

_Ryuuko turned to the altar, carefully arranging things. Shirogane bit his lip. Trying to breach the subject of returning Ryuuko to his family hadn't been working the last couple of months. Now, nearing mid-December, was probably the most perilous time of the year… the time when the nights were longest._

_"You were very good with the children," Shirogane said offhandedly._

_"They're so pure and happy, it's difficult to not be happy yourself. You should come try it sometime."_

_"I get the feeling that wouldn't go over too well with anyone."_

_Ryuuko laughed, and it warmed Shirogane all the way through. "No, I suppose not. But I'd like to see what effect it has on you."_

_"Ryuuko…" How would he say it? "Just watching you made me think…"_

_The bishop's smile slipped… Shirogane could feel Ryuuko's displeasure. He knew… he knew what Shirogane was about to say._

_"… you're too good a person to not have a family. I still think you should resign. You would be a wonderful father, and it wouldn't be hard for you to bring up sons to be strong in the church. Right?"_

_A brief pause before Ryuuko turned. "I have news to share with you, Shirogane."_

_Sorely upset that Ryuuko was still avoiding him, Shirogane asked, "Yes?"_

_"I've been called to an audience with the pope."_

_"You what?" He was absolutely bewildered. "Who?"_

_"The absolute head of the church has asked to see me."_

_"I… when? When are you going?"_

_"In just a few days. I have to travel all the way to The Vatican to see him. It'll take awhile, but –"_

_Terror. Absolute terror. "No, you can't go."_

_"Shirogane –"_

_"If you're going, you have to take me with you."_

_"- what are you saying?" He looked absolutely stunned. "What do you mean?"_

_"This time of year is dangerous for travelling, especially that far and especially for you. You're not going."_

_"Shirogane… I appreciate your concern, but they know it's dangerous and I'm going to be protected –"_

_"Idiot!" Why was he so stubborn? Why couldn't he just listen?! "If you leave, Homurabi is going to kill you… or if not you, everyone else here!"_

_"That's why I'm leaving you here. To protect everyone else. I trust you –"_

_"You're more important! So if you're going, I –"_

_"Shirogane." There was that voice again… cold. He shivered. "You will stay here."_

_"Ryuuko!"_

_"You will stay. Do you understand me? You'll stay and protect everyone here."_

_Did Ryuuko realize just how powerful his commands were? Shirogane let out a screaming snarl before he swept out. He couldn't take this… he couldn't look Ryuuko in the face._

.oOOo.

"Shirogane… please…"

He was fading fast… Shisui was right. Just waiting was not going to heal these serious wounds. Akira didn't know what to do. Shirogane was labouring to breathe. Gripping the vampire's hand tightly, he could barely feel his pulse wavering in his fingertips.

There was only one thing to do, he realized. Casting his gaze about, it landed on the sharp corner of the bedside table. Akira took a few moments to mentally ready himself, then held onto Shirogane's hand with one of his and, gritting his teeth, struck the palm of his other hand hard against the corner. Blood instantly welled in his palm – objective achieved, Akira held his hand up to Shirogane's nose.

"Please take it, Shirogane."

The vampire recoiled, but his blue eyes, though heavily veiled, were fixed on the crimson liquid. Akira felt desperate. He couldn't lose Shirogane… if he did, he would break. He lowered his hand to Shirogane's mouth, pressing his fingertips to the vampire's lips.

"Please… I don't want to be alone… just take it!"

He could see the struggle flashing through those blue eyes. The vampire continued to resist, and Akira was resigned to cry yet again. But then, suddenly, Shirogane's lips parted, allowing Akira's fingers to slide into his mouth. The vampire's tongue played around his fingers, finding every last drop, before his tongue began finding its way towards the source. Akira let out a small, sharp gasp as Shirogane released his fingers, his lips travelling to the gash in the middle of his palm. Shirogane's sharp fangs pricked at his skin. A small shudder passed through his body.

Shirogane was already regaining colour and strength – he was fighting to sit up, to be able to get to the blood. Akira kept his hand out, palm up, allowing access, but his arm was already weighing down and getting tired. Shirogane seemed to sense it – his other hand curled around the wrist providing blood, and with a small yank Akira was hauled onto the bed. Akira let out a small yelp of surprise as Shirogane's other hand, entwined in his own, pressed him deep into the covers. Still holding Akira's offering, he laid it beside Akira's head.

Shirogane's mouth was still pressed to the wound, still drinking from it. His weight was on top of Akira now. The young priest, though his heart was pounding, found it very comfortable. Strands of silver hair trailed across his view. Sharp, aching pain was shooting through his palm as Shirogane drew from it – Akira let out a sharp moan as one shock pierced through his bones particularly sharply, and he squirmed slightly in pain under Shirogane's weight. His hand that was holding Shirogane's tightened, and the vampire squeezed back.

"Take as much as you want."

Shirogane's body was strong… Akira felt himself fading out, felt himself growing flushed. A small noise escaped him as Shirogane shifted.

"Just… don't leave me…"

It was hard to pull away… Akira was so willing. But as those last words slipped from his mouth, Shirogane forcefully pulled back. The boy was asleep, cheeks dusted heavily with red. He clasped his hand tightly around Akira's wounded one and nuzzled his face into the priest's neck, allowing his eyes to slide closed.

He had to recover, quickly.


	10. Chapter 9

_So guess what guys? I'm leaving in a week and never coming back! :Db_

_Okay, long story short - computer crashed, barely managed to save all my documents, got a new one, finals struck, now I'm done so I can post again. Too bad you'll have another long break while I'm off playing in Japan. XD Or I suppose I could mass-post this week.... meh. We'll see. At any rate, sorry for the long wait, please enjoy the next chapter. _

**Chapter Nine  
**"So Akira, I've chosen you to succeed me as bishop after I die."

Grey eyes blinked in surprise and confusion. "Me?"

"That's right, you." Shisui sat back in the chair, folding his hands on his legs. "It was supposed to be formally announced on your birthday, but considering the circumstances…"

Akira wondered for a moment if Shisui knew what the scene he had just walked into looked like. Neither the priest nor the vampire had moved from where they both finally came to rest. Akira didn't want Shirogane to move… he felt warm and safe like this. Feeling like he was needed, here under Shirogane's weight, was exactly where he wanted to be.

"… it didn't happen. But, that's the way it is. You've been officially raised to the rank of priest."

"But Shisui, you're still very young. Why are you thinking about your death already?"

"Anything could happen now, Akira."

"And why me? There are many others here that would be better than me."

Shisui bit his lip. "When you ask Shirogane to explain the situation, I'm sure you'll understand."

Akira thought it over for a few moments, but before he could continue asking questions, Shirogane suddenly moved, pushing himself up on his forearms. A small noise escaped Akira as almost all Shirogane's weight shifted to his hips. He felt himself colour brilliant red at the sudden change in position.

"G-good morning, Shirogane."

The vampire looked at him for a moment before he continued getting up. It took him a few times to really get his balance, but when he did, he was up and limping for the door.

"Wait, you're still –"

"Shisui, come."

"All right, Shirogane."

"But –"

"We're not going too far, Akira. We'll be back in just a minute." Shisui paused in the doorway, turning his face back to Akira. "Perhaps you should take the time to pray and review your vows."

He was gone before Akira could ask why… but after a moment, he fell back onto the bed, curling up. He knew perfectly well why, although he was still very confused. He had never really understood his situation, and he felt like he understood less now. The feeling of Shirogane's strong body was still etched into him – he shivered thinking about it.

.oOOo.

"You actually made the exchange."

Shisui looked stupefied as he said it… he couldn't believe it. Shirogane leaned heavily against the wall. His entire body was still aching, but he could move. Akira's blood was fully sustaining.

"I was shocked myself, if you're wondering." He let out a sharp hiss as he tentatively let his head touch the wall and pain shot through. "Didn't think he would open me up that fast."

" 'Fast' isn't quite the word for it. You've been watching over him for eighteen years now. That's quite a long time for you to get the uptake. But you have been breaking down the last month or so. What's happened?"

"I don't know. Just been too long, maybe."

"I'm quite unsure why you've been so distant and cold to him this long, though I have a faint idea."

"You're probably right, then."

"Are you going to throw that away now, then? I'm sure you've realized at this point what you had in mind is never going to come around."

Shirogane didn't reply… he wasn't sure how to.

"But, at any rate, you know if he asks you now you can't say no, or any other excuse."

"I understand."

Shisui gave him an apologetic look. "You're going to have to be prepared for the consequences."

"I know."

"All right. I'll let you go back, then."

Shirogane heavily pushed himself off the wall and began walking, but Shisui interrupted him. "Wait, one more thing."

"Hm?"

"I'm having him review his vows."

"How good of you," Shirogane replied exasperatedly.

"I know you don't mean to have that devilish charm, Shirogane, but please remember who and what this boy is. I don't want you leading him astray for your own selfishness."

Shirogane continued on his way, as if he couldn't hear Shisui.

.oOOo.

_"Ryuuko."_

_The priest turned to look at him as he strode quickly up the aisle. He saw the surprise on the bishop's face, but he had decided. He knew his expression was set._

_"Shirogane, I'm glad to see you're listening."_

_He didn't reply as he climbed the stairs into the sanctuary. Ryuuko's ruby eyes were gazing into his. Though they were distant, they widened as he stepped closer and closer. As Shirogane came within arm's length of him, the priest stepped back, expression hinting at discomfort._

_"Shirogane, what are you –"_

_He grabbed the bishop's shoulders, holding him in place, as he dipped his head and moved his mouth to Ryuuko's throat. The young man was paralyzed, either with fear or shock, and didn't move as Shirogane's lips parted, his long eye teeth pricking at Ryuuko's fair skin. He was about to close his jaws and pierce right through when suddenly Ryuuko's arm flew up, smashing Shirogane in the jaw. The pain forced him to lift his head, hissing._

_"What is this, Shirogane?!" Ryuuko demanded, trying to pull away._

_"I won't let you go."_

_"Who do you think you are, to tell me what I can and can't do?! I have to do this, and I want to do this!" Ryuuko continued vainly struggling against Shirogane's iron grip. "Release me, immediately!"_

_"I…" He faltered, then snarled, "I'm your friend, and I'm trying to watch out for you! I'm sure you'd love to go sip tea with the pope, but you'll never make it there alive! Your life is more important than your calling!"_

_"So what do you think turning me will accomplish?! If you do that, I can't continue!"_

_"Precisely!"_

_Ryuuko's face twisted in anger – the first expression of such Shirogane had ever seen. "Shirogane!"_

_"Think about it… just think about it, Ryuuko! You won't have to live in fear! If you're a vampire, the others won't come for you. You can live in peace. And if someone does come, you'll have the strength to fight back. And you can live forever… you can live and worship forever. Maybe not in the church… but even outside of it, you can worship as much as you'd like."_

_Ryuuko had frozen up – the tenseness in his muscles had faded away. The two remained facing each other, the bishop helpless in the vampire's grip. Ryuuko's head slowly fell forward, raven bangs curtaining his eyes. Shirogane bent his head forward again, ready to do the deed, but weakly Ryuuko raised a hand, pushing Shirogane's head away._

_Irritated, Shirogane straightened up, intending to reprimand Ryuuko again, but the bishop raised his face and Shirogane froze. The hand, pressed to his mouth, was shaking, quaking like a leaf in the breeze. Those ruby eyes were shimmering heavily with tears, and as the bishop spoke in a broken whisper, one precious drop fell, painting its way down his face._

_"Why… why must you tempt me so?"_

_He was paralyzed… he had never, ever, even from the scene a few months before, thought that he would see Ryuuko cry._

_"Why can't you just let me go?"_

_Slowly, his hands slipped from Ryuuko's shoulders. His blue eyes were caught in those tearful ruby ones. For what seemed like an eternity, they remained like that, looking at each other. Then Ryuuko turned his head and left the sanctuary, half-running down the nave. Shirogane didn't turn as he heard a door shut loudly – instead, he slowly raised his head to stare up at the coloured light flooding the crossing._

_He couldn't do this. He was completely broken._


	11. Chapter 10

_Okay, so I've figured out what I'm going to do. This is a very long story (prologue, 25 chapters, epilogue) and I'd really like to get it all up before I leave since, like I said, I won't be able to while I'm away. So I think I'll be posting three chapters a day through Thursday, the last chapter on Friday, and then I'll post the epilogue on Saturday during one of my layovers. Hurray, mass-posting!_

_Ahd uh... I hope it's not so long that everyone loses interest. :/ (I might try to condense some stuff down but eh. Probably not.)_

_So here goes the first chapter of today. :D_

**Chapter Ten  
**"Shirogane?"

He slowly lifted his head to gaze at Akira, who was sitting on the bed. The vampire's blue eyes were glazed, distant. Akira wanted to ask why, but before he could, Shirogane dropped his head again, as if he didn't want to look.

"Are you feeling okay? You can't have healed already."

Shirogane let out a long, tired-sounding snort. Irritated, Akira snapped, "Is it so hard to just say yes or no?"

Apparently so, because now the vampire didn't even make any sort of response. Akira sighed, then flopped onto the bed, turning onto his side. Shirogane hadn't spoken a word to him since he had gotten back from his talk with Shisui. Akira wished he could know what they had been talking about, but hadn't dared to follow.

As Shisui had suggested, Akira had quickly run his vows through his head and prayed, but it hadn't helped the way Shisui had probably thought it would. They had only made him feel more self-conscious.

I am a strange one, he thought to himself.

Reflecting back, he had picked out things he had wanted to ask about. Of course, he would simply ask, "What's going on?" but he was afraid Shirogane would keep things too general. But thinking of what had happened that day, he had come to rest on a question that had been pressing at his mind.

Homurabi had called him 'Ryuuko', and then not too long later one of the priests had said to Shisui something about Shirogane doing something to a 'Ryuuko'. But he wasn't Ryuuko. He felt confused. He had to get that straightened out.

Something dragged him over onto his back, and he found himself face-to-face with Shirogane. The vampire's eyes were alight with something. They captured Akira, and he couldn't look away, couldn't notice anything else until Shirogane lowered his head, pressing his face into Akira's collarbone.

"Shirogane… what…?"

"Let me stay this way."

He was lowering his weight onto Akira, pressing him down, just as he had the night before. Akira made a small noise in his throat, cheeks flushing, as Shirogane's hips pressed between his legs. He choked, "What are you doing?!" but the vampire now moved his face to Akira's slender neck. His strong arms pulled Akira close.

"Let me stay this way," the vampire whispered again.

It was comfortable… so comfortable Akira felt it might be a sin. He raised his hands, wrapping his arms around Shirogane. On a breath, the word "Okay…" escaped his mouth.

"I've been very selfish, Akira."

That was unexpected. Akira opened his eyes, glancing at the silver hair brushing against his cheekbone.

"I can't believe that, Shirogane… you've done nothing but be unselfish. You're always watching over me and… ah…" He gasped as Shirogane moved slightly, brushing hard against him. "… and… risking your life for me, and I can't give anything back. That's not selfish."

"No… I'm very selfish. So selfish, and I'm afraid to say anything to you. Because… you'll hate me, and I don't want that."

How could he respond? He didn't know. He hugged Shirogane tighter and said, "You're still hungry, right? You can take as much as you want."

"No, I can't take any more of that."

"I want you to."

"You are…"

Akira quieted, waiting for him to continue. Was he going to tell him everything now? He wanted to know. He wanted Shirogane to tell him. If Shirogane spoke everything, he could believe it. He could finally rest.

"… so naïve."

That was so insulting, Akira almost thought of hurting the vampire. But Shirogane continued, murmuring into Akira's skin, "It's so likeable, that little light in your eyes. You have no idea… no idea at all."

"Is that bad thing?" Akira asked stiffly.

"No. I find it quite endearing about you."

That was a compliment? It tickled him. He felt himself relax, melting slightly into Shirogane's embrace. The vampire's breath was warm on his skin, and for a long time they lay like that silently. Akira was slowly drifting off to sleep when Shirogane moved, pushing himself up. Immediately, grey eyes flashed open.

"I'm sorry."

"What…?"

"Just…" Shirogane was kneeling on the bed now. Akira's legs were spread over his thighs, completely open and vulnerable. The vampire's blue eyes were flickering as he looked down at the young priest. "I need to get away from you for a bit."

"What?!"

"You're so naïve." Shirogane still couldn't look away.

"I am not!"

"You have no idea."

"Stop saying that! At least explain if you're going to!" Akira demanded, trying to sit up. "Don't think you can just –"

Shirogane grabbed him, pulling him up into a tight hug. Akira yelped as he collided into the vampire's lean, strong body, but clung to Shirogane as the silver-haired demon held him close.

"You must stay alive."

"Shirogane…?"

His entire body was holding tightly to Shirogane. The vampire's arms, one around his lower back, the other around his shoulders, were protective, holding him as close as possible.

"If you're alive, then I can stay with you… watching over you…"

"Shirogane… what's going on? Tell me what's going on."

He was afraid to ask. Shirogane's tone was so painful, he felt as if he would cry. The vampire's grip tightened.

"If you're alive, I can hold you like this… and think… and feel…"

"I'm scared, Shirogane… what's going on?"

"I must never let you get hurt. If I do, I can never, ever forgive myself." A low, shaky laugh. "I can never be forgiven anyway, but… perhaps like this…"

What was this? This Shirogane was trembling, holding to him as if he was the only thing keeping him together. What happened? Akira was asking, but afraid to hear the answer. He was helpless to help… helpless and weak, just as he always was.

"I'm a dangerous creature, Akira."

The boy let out a small noise. He didn't know how to refute that.

"Dangerous and vile. And you're so pure… I shouldn't be touching you."

Slowly, Shirogane let go, allowing Akira to slide down his legs and fall back onto the bed. Wildly, Akira grabbed at the air. His hands found Shirogane's sleeves, and he held to them as if letting go meant death.

"I want you to."

Shirogane looked halfway between surprised and grieved. But Akira wouldn't give up… he had to say something.

"I'll stay alive. I want you to be here."

The vampire tried to pull away, but Akira only held tighter. His knuckles were turning white. The words came spilling out of his mouth.

"All my life, I've felt that if I wasn't alive, then it wouldn't matter. All my life, I've felt as if it was better if I didn't exist. But, when you talk to me… when you touch me… I feel as if it's okay for me to be alive. I feel as if 'Akira' is really here. 'Akira' is an important part of the world. I want to feel that way. I want to feel like someone needs me. You need me, right?"

Now Shirogane looked like he was in complete pain. It stabbed Akira's heart… he felt the ache reflected in those pale blue eyes.

"So please… don't go."

Slowly, the vampire came back down, settling onto Akira again. The boy let his eyes slide shut as Shirogane's face rested against the curve of his neck. The vampire was holding him again, close, and he felt wonderfully warm.

"You won't want me close soon, Akira."

He ignored it, and let himself rest in Shirogane's strong arms. This was enough… this was enough to prove his existence. That's all he wanted… lying like this was all he wanted.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven  
**_He was in the cathedral, but Ryuuko didn't so much as glance at him as he walked down the nave to meet the party that had come to escort him to the Vatican. Shirogane watched, pain restricting his chest, as he watched them all leave. Ryuuko's long hair floated on the breeze as he left, and suddenly the cathedral seemed very dark and very cold._

The vampire sat back on the beam, holding his face in his hands. Why had he hesitated? Why hadn't he just forced Ryuuko down? No, he hadn't even needed to turn him… there were so many other ways to keep the bishop from going. He should have been more firm. But Ryuuko had complete power over him… and that was why he was glued to the spot here. The command, "You will stay," held him here.

There hadn't been a time until now that Shirogane had fully regretted the fact that the exchange had been made.

He couldn't follow Ryuuko… he had hoped that the bishop would allow at least that much. Was he honestly so stupid to think that a party from the Vatican could keep him safe? Not even against vampires in the middle of the day would that work.

He hated himself. He was tied to the holy ground here, and not to his sanctuary that was moving about. Shirogane supposed, dryly to himself, that he could only pray for Ryuuko's safety.

.oOOo.

The group stopped, and they bunched together. The red-haired vampire before them smiled, baring his long, sharp teeth to the light. As he thought, they were nothing but a bunch of cowards. Only one stood his ground, looking slightly ruffled but very calm. That would be the one… that one, right there.

"Hail to the bishop." He bowed low, allowing his long red hair to slip over his shoulders.

"I am not the one to bow to, Lord Homurabi," was the cool response.

"Oh? I'm sorry." He straightened up, still smiling. The others didn't matter… they were quaking before his aura, paralyzed with fear. Only this one could move, but he stood still, ruby eyes fixed on Homurabi's face. That was a bit irritating… that cool, calm face. It was frozen, though, as if changing expressions would call for the loss of a battle. "Then who shall I bow to? Tell me, my Lord."

"For you, the one to bow to would be Shirogane, would it not?"

The human's voice was warm, despite his expression. Interesting… quite interesting. "Perhaps so. But tell me, Ryuuko – may I call you that?"

"If you wish. As of yet, you are no enemy to me."

Fool. Ignorant fool. Homurabi felt his smile widen. "Of course. Tell me, Ryuuko, why my dear brother is not with you. I was sure that he would be travelling with you."

"I will not allow Shirogane in my travelling party. I did not wish for any conflict on my way to the Vatican."

"I see. Indeed, he would bring quite a bit of trouble to you, wouldn't he?" He had quite an aura himself… Homurabi had never sensed such a powerful human. Then he snorted to himself. Powerful? What was that? "But, at the same time, he would have been quite useful. He is your dog, after all."

There it was – Ryuuko's eyes flashed, narrowing. "He is my dearest friend, not my pet. Do not refer to your king in that fashion. It's quite unbecoming."

"Oh? I must apologize. Usually, dear friends don't just allow their friends to walk off right into danger. And Shirogane wouldn't do that, unless commanded by someone that held his leash."

Ryuuko's expression became very angry for a moment, but then cleared back to that cool, collected face. "I apologize for being so rude, Lord Homurabi, but I am in a hurry to get to the Vatican. I must ask that we continue this conversation some other time."

"How very rude of me. You must accept my regrets for getting in your way. I just wanted to see the person my brother is so fascinated with, and speak with him myself. I simply wish to understand my brother, Ryuuko. I'm sure you can understand."

"No, I'm afraid I can't say I do. Please step aside."

"Are you commanding me now? It won't work on me. I don't follow the commands of mere humans."

There was a long silence, in which his golden eyes and Ryuuko's deep ruby ones locked. His gaze was intense, controlled… foolish boy. He understood nothing.

"I understand, Ryuuko. I'll step aside, but I'm afraid after today I won't be able to visit you again."

"How unfortunate," was the response. Homurabi tempered his smile down and moved to the side, dropping his aura. The other priests, though still quaking, now stole forward quickly, ushering Ryuuko with them. The bishop walked along, not glancing at Homurabi again as he passed.

.oOOo.

Shirogane's head suddenly shot up, eyes wide. This sense… it held him paralyzed for a few moments before he leaped from the buttresses, landed hard on the ground, and started running.

No… not this… his heart was in his throat as he dashed along, eyes searching desperately. No… it couldn't be.

.oOOo.

"You see, Ryuuko…"

The priests around him suddenly hit the snowy ground, blood gushing from them. The bishop tensed, eyes flashing around. Homurabi was suddenly in front of him, nose almost touching the bishop's. His teeth were fully bared in a terrifying smile.

"I can't talk to a dead man."

.oOOo.

There they were – he recognized both of them. He threw himself towards them harder, pushing his body as fast as it would go. But everything was slow…too slow…

"STOP!"

.oOOo.

The bishop's expression was surprised and terrified. Slowly, Homurabi pulled his hand out of Ryuuko's chest. The body remained standing for a few seconds before it crumbled, collapsing into the snow. The long raven hair streamed over the white blanket. Red seeped into the soft flakes, into the hair. It was beautiful. Homurabi raised his bloodstained hand to his mouth, then flicked it away. The young man was beautiful, but his blood would be dirty.

"RYUUKO!"

He raised his golden eyes to Shirogane, who was skidding to a halt just feet away from the body. His "older brother"'s face was horrified. Homurabi watched the world stop for the older, pureblood vampire. It was entertaining… the silver-haired one broke completely. Then, suddenly, the air darkened and grew very heavy. His heartbeat raced with excitement as Shirogane raised his gaze.

"Homurabi."

"Hello, dear brother," Homurabi replied pleasantly. "I freed you from the one choking you to death."

"You… damn you…"

"Aren't you happy?" His smile widened. Seeing Shirogane like this was truly a treat. "You're free now."

.oOOo.

"HOMURABI, YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

He could hardly breathe. His anger was suffocating him. Ryuuko, lying like that, defenceless and innocent… what the hell was this? How could Homurabi… how could he…

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"How about some other time?" Homurabi asked pleasantly. "You look as though you can't move. I'm sure it's difficult to realize you can move of your own free will now. When you come back, then we can argue. I'll see you there, dear brother."

Shirogane lunged forward, ready to tear the younger one apart, but he leaped lightly out of his grasp and was gone. Slowly, he fell to his knees, head on his chest. He couldn't get up… he was too weak. He couldn't do it.

Ryuuko was dead. It was his fault. He crumbled, breaking into tears for the first time he could remember. He was dead… he was dead. It was all his fault.

He didn't know how long he cried, but after awhile, he turned and crawled to Ryuuko's cold body. Tenderly, he stroked the cold face, smoothed the long, soft black hair. He was beautiful as always, still full of light even in death.

"Get up, Ryuuko," Shirogane choked. "You have to get up. You're going to see the pope! You were so excited."

No response, to his words or his touch. It made him break down again.

"I want to see you… I want to talk to you! Get up. We'll go together."

Crouched there by the bishop's body, the vampire shivered as the wind began to blow heavy snow that fell from the low, dark clouds above. He had to get Ryuuko somewhere… he had to…

Don't mourn for me, Ryuuko had said. Tell me goodbye, and move on.

"Get up, Ryuuko. You have to get up. I can't go on without you."

The bishop wouldn't awaken… he never would again. Shirogane staggered to his feet, holding Ryuuko's body close. It was light, and strong… the vampire held it close to his chest.

"I want to see you. I want to talk to you. I need you, Ryuuko. I can't say goodbye. I can't survive without you." He was looking intensely into the eternally-sleeping face. "You are what I need. You complete me. I complete you. If you go, then I have to follow. I can't live without my light."

Move on.

"I need you." He bent his head, resting it against Ryuuko's. "I'll see you again, okay? Just wait a bit. You can come back, right here, and be here, the place you loved more than anything."

Ryuuko was worth any price. Shirogane closed his eyes, and whispered, "Darkness, hail me, thine ruler, thine servant, and grant me my desire."

The blackness, heavy and thick, swirled around him. He whispered, commanding, "Grant him life."

It became so intense he thought he would suffocate, but he held tightly to Ryuuko's body, whispering over and over again. And, as suddenly as it began, it was gone. He fell to his knees, but shakingly managed a smile as he gazed into those closed eyes. The light was gone.

"Hold on, Ryuuko. I'll see you again. Hold on."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve  
**_"Mommy! Daddy!"_ __

The small child sobbed as he tugged at their sleeves. He was scared, really scared. There was screaming outside, wailing and screaming. It scared him. His mother and father weren't responding.

"Mommy! I'm scared! Daddy!"

They didn't speak, just lay still. The screams came closer, and he huddled close to his parents, shaking and crying.

"Mommy… daddy…"

The door burst open with a loud noise, and a tall, staggering person lurched in. Red eyes glowed, brighter and brighter, as he came close. The boy whimpered, scrambled away, but the man came closer.

"Him… you're that one! If I eat you… if I eat you –"

He suddenly screeched, and bright red spurted from him. The small boy screamed, eyes wide, as the vampire fell forward. Someone else stood behind him. He was dressed in black, but long, silvery-white hair spilled from the air down to the floor. He crossed the room to the boy, who was crying, grey eyes fearful.

"Shh." A large, slender hand touched his face. It was cold, but it brushed away the tears running down the young cheeks. "They'll find you."

"My… my mommy and daddy won't wake up!" the boy wailed.

"Quiet now." The man picked him up and held him close, rocking him. The boy cried louder for a moment, but the man looked at him. Those bright blue eyes… something about them was familiar. He quieted, holding onto him. "Your parents want me to take you somewhere."

"But… what about them?"

"You've had a hard day. Go to sleep now."

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"I won't let anything hurt you." Cold lips brushed his cheek, and the boy felt himself grow very sleepy. As he drifted off, his head hitting the man's shoulder, he heard the low murmur: "Sleep well, little one, little one I love more than anything in the world."

.oOOo.

Akira jerked awake, drenched in sweat. Something moved, and he gasped – Shirogane was still on top of him, pressed firmly into him. His hands clenched on the vampire's back. The memories that flooded back into him… so Shirogane had been that one. Why had he forgotten something so important?

Those last words…

"Akira."

He jerked, sitting straight up. Shirogane was flung backwards – he caught himself, sitting on the foot of the bed. Akira was breathing hard, staring at the vampire. Shirogane's face was blank.

"Shirogane… you… you're the one that saved me when I was a child and brought me here, to Shisui… aren't you?"

A long pause. "That's right."

"You've always watched over me… it wasn't just since I came here…"

"Right."

He had to ask now… he had to ask now. But he could still feel the pain Shirogane was feeling. His grieved expression from the night before still tore at him. Why was that? Why was he feeling these things, when he hadn't felt them before?

"Shirogane… I…" He swallowed hard. "I want to know… I want you to answer me."

The vampire remained blank, perched on the edge of the bed. Akira moved to kneel in front of him, right face-to-face with him. The tips of their noses were brushing.

"Who am I? Why are vampires after me? Why are you watching over me?"

For a long time, there was silence. Then Shirogane let out a long sigh.

"Twenty years ago, I came to this cathedral with one objective – to kill the bishop here. I came, slaughtering many of the priests. I gouged out Shisui's eyes and went up to kill the bishop. But he looked me in the eye, and spoke to me, and I couldn't. There was something about him that kept me still. I fled, and continued to come, night after night, intending to kill him. But the more I came, the less I wanted to kill him."

Akira felt himself shaking, but he couldn't look away from those painful blue eyes.

"I came to love him. I loved him more than anyone. We became closer, and closer, and I became unable to survive without him. One night, after a fight with my brother Homurabi, he gave me his blood to save me. It sealed the bond between us… he was necessary for my life. But…"

Shirogane's expression wasn't changing. Only those eyes flickered. Akira couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"One day, he was called to the Vatican to see the pope. Ignoring my warning, and pushing me away when I tried to turn him, he left. Outside, before he left the holy grounds, he encountered Homurabi, who killed him before my very eyes."

The vampire raised a pale hand and put it to Akira's face, cupping his cheek in the cold palm. His thumb brushed Akira's cheekbone.

"I couldn't live without Ryuuko. So, I made a deal with the deepest darkness, and it gave me what I wanted… Ryuuko was allowed to revive."

"Ryuu… ko…" Akira choked. "Homurabi… Homurabi called me…"

"Ryuuko. Because, exactly one year after his death, on the very hour… you were born, Akira." That thumb continued stroking his face. "You have his face, his voice, his light, his soul. You are my lost Ryuuko."

"No… no…"

"So I've watched over you, and protected you, all your life. Homurabi is worried because you're alive, so he's sent the vampires out to kill you. But I will keep you alive. I will protect you, because I couldn't before."

Shirogane was slowly pushing him back now, down. His lips were to Akira's throat – the boy was weak with disbelief, paralyzed with shock, and didn't fight as the vampire pressed close.

"No matter how many vampires come after you, I'll kill them one by one. I won't let Homurabi lay a hand on you again. I need you… I need you to survive."

"No…"

"Ryuuko."

"No!"

He kicked Shirogane off and tore from the room. His heart wasn't beating… he had to get far away. Far away from that gentle touch, and smooth voice…

_I need you to survive, Ryuuko._

"I'm not!"

He ran up the hill blindly, seeking for the cathedral. His whole life couldn't be a lie… his place in this cathedral couldn't be a lie. His calling, his position… it couldn't be a lie. He couldn't see through the tears that were drowning him… he collided with something lean and strong. He fell flat on his back, slipping slightly down the hill in the snow. For a few moments, he lay there, trying to choke everything back. It was a lie… it was a -

"Did he confess it?"

That voice… that deep voice froze him dead. His body was trembling. The temperature was much, much colder. Slowly, he raised his head, struggling to see through his tears, to find Homurabi standing over him. The vampire was smiling.

"Did he tell you that you don't exist?"

He was suffocating… those eyes were suffocating him, forcing him down. He couldn't breathe… his entire body was shaking.

"How selfish my brother is! And he forced you to live the exact same life." The vampire shook his head, red hair rippling through the air like flame. "How terrible. You are certainly a mistake. How does it feel, to be a mistake that wasn't meant to exist?"

Everything was fading out… Akira couldn't see. He tried to struggle, tried to breathe, but his body was very numb. He felt something touch his face, and a distant pain dragging down his cheekbone.

"I'm sorry about him. Here, I'll end it for you… this life that was doomed to end before it began."

Homurabi's hand was over his heart.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen  
**His body suddenly reacted in a last, desperate attempt. He kicked up, catching Homurabi in the side. The vampire let out a snarling snort, and pain pierced through the numbness, tearing across his thigh. A choking scream escaped Akira's throat.

"Fighting in your last moment? Nice try, but, as a human, you are inherently weak. Just lie still now and I'll let you fade to nothing. Then you won't have to cry or be in pain any more. Won't that be nice?"

The pressure was sharpening around his heart. Those golden eyes were still boring into him, shining through the darkness that clouded his vision. He was going to die… he really was going to die. Maybe it was better this way… angrily, he thought to himself that it wasn't him dying; it was this 'Ryuuko.' Thinking that way made it easier.

"HOMURABI!"

The pain was suddenly yanked away, and his vision cleared. Clean air burst into him, and he sat straight up, eyes wide, breathing hard. The air was sweet – he gulped it in, filling his lungs. His body was waking up now, and he saw, whirling and snarling not too far away, two vampires; one had long, flame-red hair, the other a long, silvery sheet of hair.

He scrambled backwards through the snow, suddenly very aware that blood was dripping from both deep marks in his chest and his thigh, staining his white robes and the layer of snow around him. Shirogane was buying him time to run, but his right leg was torn open, and his body was still trembling and weak with fear. There had to be something he could do… something, anything at all…

Shirogane hit the ground, slipping almost all the way into Akira. He slammed his claws into the ground at the last moment, bracing himself and keeping himself far enough away that it wasn't a threat to the priest. He was breathing hard, bleeding badly, tensing and snarling as Homurabi approached.

"Quite brave of you, to face me in that condition. It seems that you've had a drink." Golden eyes flashed to Akira for a moment. "Please tell me you forced him, dear brother."

"I would never, ever…" Shirogane was pushing himself back to his feet. "… force Akira to do anything."

"You say that, but you forced him into existence to live the life of your long-lost love, giving him nothing but a mere illusion of having his own identity. That's a little… harsh. Shouldn't you let him go peacefully?"

"Akira must live."

"Why?" Homurabi sneered. "So you can turn him into your little whore like you did with Ryuuko?"

"Akira, you must live." Shirogane was panting, trying to keep himself standing. "You must live…"

"Do you want to live and grow up to be who Shirogane wants you to be, 'Akira'?"

He was frozen… he didn't know what to do.

"Akira!" Shirogane said forcefully. "You must live! If you live… then I'll… I'll be able to…"

Akira couldn't look away. His entire being waited, tense, for what would come next, but also wanted to run away. Could he trust what Shirogane would tell him? Did he want to hear?

"… come to love you, more and more… until I love you more than anything else."

There was a split second of precious, sacred silence in which those words hung in the air. Akira felt his eyes widen more, if it was possible, and his heart had stopped beating again. Those words… they were forbidden, but so warm and sweet he wouldn't mind drowning himself in them.

"Shiro… gane…"

Something tore through the air, shredding the moment – Homurabi was laughing, eyes glinting.

"Shirogane, you only make me laugh more and more… stop lying to the boy already and just let him fade away."

"I will make sure you live, Akira."

"No, he will die. I will just have to remove you first."

They clashed again, and Akira remained rooted to the spot. How was he supposed to feel? How was he supposed to react? He didn't know. His mind replayed those words, over and over again: _If you live, then I'll be able to come to love you, more and more… until I love you more than anything else._

Shirogane couldn't keep up… he was dying. Akira began to panic. No, he didn't want that. He didn't want…

Homurabi screamed in pain, flashing around. Shirogane had torn him right across the back. Bluish-black splattered into the snow as the two vampires froze, glaring fiercely at each other. Then Homurabi said in a deathly voice, "Lucky shot for you. But you're dead. Unless you drink several people dry, you're dead. Too bad I'll kill you first, or maybe I'll leave you long enough that you'll drag your precious lover down with –"

There was a loud bang that echoed in the air, and as more dark substance splattered the air, Homurabi let out a screech, whipping around. Akira's eyes flashed the same direction, as did Shirogane's, to see Shisui standing not too far away, small pistol smoking.

"Shi-Shisui?" Akira stammered, absolutely surprised. The bishop's eyes were open, for the first time Akira had ever seen. The brilliant emerald depths looked completely unharmed – Akira never would have thought him blind if it weren't for the distant light dimming them.

"Hello, Shisui," Homurabi hissed. His former light, condescending tone had completely disappeared into hostility as he held his arm, which was now dripping that dark liquid. "You look well."

"Get off these holy grounds." The bishop had never sounded so angry as he approached, closer and closer, coming within ten feet of the younger vampire.

The disdainful tone returned slightly. "You're here to save the boy, right? Why do you do that?"

"Because Akira is like my son."

"Not because he's the reborn version of the man that was your father, in a sense?"

"Akira might sound like Ryuuko, but he's not. He might have the same presence as Ryuuko, but that doesn't mean he is him." Shisui didn't lower the gun – it was pointed right at Homurabi. "It doesn't even matter the circumstances he was born in. He might have everything Ryuuko ever had, he might be drawn from him, but he is not and he never will be. If it's Ryuuko you want to kill, you succeeded nineteen years ago. I suggest you drop your pointless hunt and get off these grounds, before I shoot you again. From this distance, I can't miss. If you don't get that first bullet out soon," Shisui added as Homurabi began to move, "you will die. Within the hour, I believe. That's pure, sacred silver. Continuing the fight will only make the silver-poison spread faster. It's your choice."

A tense pause, then Homurabi said, "I'll come to finish off whoever lives later."

He turned and left – Shisui followed him with the gunpoint until he was sure he was gone, then dropped it into the snow as he hurried to Akira, eyes closing again. "Akira, are you okay?"

He might have responded – he was glad to be taken in Shisui's arms, but a movement caught his eye, dragging his attention back. "Shirogane…!"

The vampire had collapsed, huddled in the snow, shaking so hard Akira could see it. He tried to get up, to struggle over, but Shisui held him tightly. "He's dangerous now, Akira."

"But he'll die!"

"I know, let me think about what to do."

It was his fault… still, it was all his fault. Why did this keep happening? Why did Shirogane have to suffer just for him? He couldn't take it… he couldn't take it any longer. He pushed away from Shisui and dragged himself over to Shirogane. Shirogane had said to live… but he couldn't live without Shirogane. That much was true, so true it hurt.

"Shirogane."

The vampire's head shot up, and a blue, red-pulsing eye glanced at the young priest. Akira clung to the black clothes. He wouldn't let Shirogane try to leave.

"Shirogane, I've given to you once and I'll give to you again."

Shirogane dropped his head into the snow, as if he couldn't bear to look at Akira. Akira moved around in front, and took Shirogane's face in his hands. He raised it, and looked into those wild eyes.

"I need you." He pulled Shirogane's head down to his thigh, where the blood was still flowing. "Take it… take as much as you want."

He was still resisting, but Akira held him patiently there, and the vampire caved, latching on and beginning to drink. It hurt – Akira tried to stifle the cries that wanted to break free from him, his body fighting against its life being drained away. Shisui stayed his distance, but Akira couldn't read his expression through the veil of pain that was in front of him. His hands held Shirogane close, shakingly stroking the long, silken hair.

"I need you," Akira whispered, leaning forward to rest against the vampire as his strength left. "If I can be part of you in this way… that's all I could ever ask for."

He couldn't pull away… it was too sweet, too good. Akira, Akira, Akira! He drank desperately. He could have as much of Akira as he wanted. He wanted all of Akira… he wanted it all.

"Shirogane, stop!"

He couldn't. He snarled as Shisui grabbed him, trying to dislodge him from Akira. His body wanted to stay there… his basest instinct told him that to have all of Akira, he had to drain every last drop.

"If you go on much longer, he'll die!"

Reason slapped him, and somehow he let go, falling backwards into the whirlwind of snow with Shisui. Akira's limp, weak body crumbled without Shirogane as support – the vampire lay, breathing hard, trying to sort things out. Even with that much, he still needed more. Akira's blood was more substantial than anyone else's could possibly be, but there wasn't enough.

"You still need to drink, but no more from him. You can't kill him. Do you understand what I'm saying, or are you still far gone?"

"Understood," Shirogane panted.

"I'm going to have to ask you to go hunting."

"Understood."

He struggled to his feet, staggered, then leapt off, disappearing quickly. Shisui scooped up Akira, felt for the gun, and got to his feet, hugging the boy's cold body close. He shook his head as he began feeling his way back to the lodgings. He could tell Akira's face was peaceful, content.

"Akira, you idiot…" he murmured. "Your kindness to him is going to kill you one of these days."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen  
**"Akira."

That voice was gentle and warm. It was so familiar… who was it? Akira stirred and tried to open his eyes, but they refused to listen. He wanted to see who was talking to him.

"Akira, you worry me sometimes."

It was a reprimand, but it was so loving it didn't make him angry. Still struggling to open his eyes, he asked, "Who are you?"

"Don't worry about who I am. I wish you no ill. In fact, I want the very best for you, Akira." A hand, slender and strong, ran through his hair, ruffling it. It felt very nice, and Akira relaxed.

"But, who are you?"

"Akira, do you like Shirogane?"

Shirogane… thinking of the silver-haired vampire made his heart race. "No, I –"

"With me, you don't have to say the 'right' answer. Just tell me the truth. How do you feel for him?"

It was a good question. So many things blended and ran together, Akira wasn't quite sure he could pick them all out. He stumbled over his thoughts for a few minutes until that voice spoke again.

"When he talks to you, his voice hurts you, but it's a wonderful pain. When he looks at you, it's cold, but you never want him to look away. When he touches you it burns, but you want to feel that fire forever. Is that how it is?"

"Yes. That's exactly how it is." He wasn't sure whether to feel ashamed about that. The hand stroking his hair paused for a moment.

"I worry about you, Akira. But, I'm happy for you."

"I don't know… am I really 'Akira'? I'm being told… I'm not me."

"How hateful. You are no one but you."

"They're saying I'm just someone else reborn."

Another long pause. "Even if that's true, do you believe you're nothing but that other person?"

"No. I… I want to believe that I am me. I want to believe that this life is mine, but…"

"You laugh, and cry, and have memories. You have people dear to you, feelings you can't let go of. You make choices that no one else will make. There is no doubt that you are Akira, and no one else. If just one person will remember you as 'Akira'… what other proof do you need that you are you?"

They were so kind… Akira wanted to see this person. The voice continued warmly, "Get better. Shirogane might never say it out loud, but he needs you. He needs you more than anyone else."

"Shirogane…"

"Akira?"

That voice was different – that was a voice he knew. His eyes shot open, and he was staring at the ceiling of his room. He suddenly felt extremely weak, as if just opening his eyes had drained all his strength. Managing to turn his head, he saw Shisui sitting at the bedside, looking very concerned.

"Shisui…? What happened?"

"Don't move," Shisui advised as Akira vainly tried to sit up. "You're very weak. Do you not remember? You let Shirogane almost drink you to death."

That's right… he remembered now. He remembered everything in clear detail. "Where is he?"

"He still needed blood, but he'll be back soon. Don't worry about others coming – Homurabi is injured, and won't be able to do anything for at least another couple days."

Homurabi had been quite casual with Shisui. "Homurabi knows you, Shisui."

"He does indeed." There was a slight crispness to Shisui's voice Akira hadn't heard before.

"Why? Has something happened?"

"He came to try and assassinate me a few times after I became the bishop. You weren't present for the struggles, but surely you can remember."

It took Akira's dazed mind time to go back to eight years previous, but once it got there he could remember. He hadn't known Shirogane at the time, but Shisui had several times suddenly appeared in the lodgings, scratched and bleeding but mostly okay. There had been about five such incidents, within the first two years, but after that they had ceased.

"After a bit, he figured I wasn't worth the trouble. He had sensed you were here. Compared to you, I'm nothing."

A bit of silence. Akira was trying to summon the courage to ask what he wanted to know. Shisui had spoken, but he wanted to ask for himself that was the truth. "Shisui?"

"Hm?"

"Shirogane said…" His voice died in his throat for a moment, but he struggled on. "Shirogane said I'm really the former bishop Ryuuko. Is that true?"

Shisui's face was somewhat pained, and he said, "In a way, yes, it's true."

Akira closed his eyes, feeling somewhat defeated, but Shisui continued, "But as a whole, no. You're not Ryuuko."

"I don't understand."

"It's a bit difficult, but Akira, do you have any memories of being Ryuuko?"

"No."

"Ryuuko would have just turned forty-four. Are you forty-four?"

"No!"

"You can't be him. Didn't you hear what I said out there? No matter how much like Ryuuko you are, you'll never be him, and you don't have to be. Don't worry. We care for you because you're Akira."

"Shirogane…" He didn't know what to believe from Shirogane. First, Shirogane had said he was protecting Akira because Akira was Ryuuko. Then, he said that he would love Akira. He was confused… he didn't know what to do. "But… Shirogane…"

Shisui let out a long sigh, then a weak smile. "Shirogane did care a lot for Ryuuko, that's true. But I was there, from the very first night they met, and I can't help but wonder if Shirogane was aware that Ryuuko would never return his deepest feelings. I wonder if Shirogane knew his love was not the same as Ryuuko felt."

"Shisui?"

"To Ryuuko, Shirogane was a very good friend. He was so different, but looking for the same thing – peace, harmony. Shirogane had to hide that desire for peace deep inside as wars continued to erupt. He had to be the stoic king, thinking only for his people. But Ryuuko…" A long, thoughtful pause. "Maybe he felt as close to Ryuuko as he did because Ryuuko was the only one he could be completely honest with… the only one that cared for Shirogane as Shirogane, not Shirogane as king."

"Shirogane… was the one that blinded you?"

A small laugh. "Well, I suppose I jumped into that one. Literally. It was stupid of me, especially considering how the situation turned out, but it's not like it's a terrible thing. I don't mind."

"What…" He was really afraid to ask this one. Shisui was like his brother… his father. "What was your relationship with Ryuuko?"

"He was to me what I am to you." Light, simple, with no regrets.

"And are you that way to me, because I'm born of him?"

"That's an interesting way to put it." An apologetic smile. "Well, it certainly helped at first. But as you've grown up, it's only very little now that I am with you and think of him. Perhaps it's because I can't see how you look, but… no. I don't love you because you're of Ryuuko. Akira, you are no one but you."

"And… Shirogane?"

"I can't speak for him, but I know for a fact that he cannot think of you as Ryuuko. There's just no way. Ask him yourself. He'll tell you."

"I'm afraid he'll lie… I don't know what I can believe from him anymore."

"If you ask him, he'll tell you. He won't deny you anything." Shisui put a hand over Akira's eyes. "You should sleep now."

"But –"

"Goodness, boy, a vampire tries to kill you and then another basically drinks you dry. You're a little too talkative. Please rest now."

"Shirogane…"

"Here."

The low voice smoothed the air, and the vampire walked forward, stopping at the bedside. He was still wounded, but he looked much better. He had regained that regal air. Akira's deep grey eyes locked with the ice-blue, faintly red-glinting ones for a few moments. He didn't know how to feel, but as he slipped into sleep with that last view, he knew he felt relief washing over him.


	16. Chapter 15

_Okay, forget editing. I'm just going to post this. Hopefully I haven't overlooked anything major... -_-U_

_24 hours and I'm out of the country. D8_

**Chapter Fifteen  
**He watched the boy sleep, silently, ponderously. Akira was so deep in, it didn't seem like he was even dreaming. They were so alike… so alike it killed him. Watching Akira grow up, and become physically more and more like Ryuuko was painful. Even their personalities were very close.

But it would be a lie to say that they were the same person. There was no way Akira was fully Ryuuko. Shirogane missed the former bishop… every day, waking without him, was a stab to the heart. But over the last eighteen years, the pain had become duller and duller. There was something about Akira's bright smile that washed over him like Ryuuko's had never done.

Was it just that he wasn't with Ryuuko, so he was being won over by the one closest to him? Or was it that he just hadn't felt as strongly for Ryuuko as he had thought?

Akira had given to him twice now. Shirogane moved a hand to his chest, feeling his heart beat. Ryuuko had only given that once, and though he had never forbidden Shirogane from drinking to his heart's content, he had never given himself as willingly as Akira had.

The vampire was well aware of how Akira thought of him. More aware than Akira probably was, even. Part of him prayed it was just a phase that Akira would grow out of – who wouldn't feel infatuated with someone that was saving them, even just a little bit? – but another part of him, that he was guilty to acknowledge, hoped that it was something permanent.

He wanted Akira. He wanted Akira to be his, and his alone. But he wasn't sure for himself how much of that was out of desire for Akira, and how much was out of desire to be reunited with Ryuuko. He hated trying to figure it out.

Shirogane hid his face in his hands. He had made a mess of everything.

Akira awoke a few hours later, feeling glazed but better than before. A familiar presence was right beside him – he glanced over to see Shirogane bent over in the chair, forehead rested on hands folded on his knees. That was an unusually ponderous position – as he shifted in the bed, a pale eye glanced at him. Slowly, Shirogane sat up.

It was a tense, uncomfortably awkward silence. Akira wasn't sure what to say to the vampire. Did he ask for explanation? Or did he ignore Shirogane? Fortunately, the vampire took initiative this time.

"You're safe."

"Yes."

"I'm glad."

The words, said gratefully, stopped Akira's heart. He managed, "Same to you. Looks like you're fully healed."

"Thanks to you." A pause. "You're too willing."

"I just don't want you to die."

"What's your motivation for that?"

That was an unusually forward question. Akira stumbled, stammering, "I…"

The vampire was surveying him closely as he tried to find the words. After a few moments of waiting, Shirogane sighed and reached out a pale hand, sliding it into Akira's damp, mussy auburn hair.

"You are my Ryuuko."

Akira jumped, then darkened, turning his gaze away. But then, Shirogane said softly, "You are my Akira."

It took him a moment to react. "Choose one already."

"Right now, I can't." The thumb in his hair was brushing his hairline, softly, gently. "Eighteen years is a long time to you, but it's a blink for me."

"Tell me what happened." He couldn't look Shirogane in the face… he was afraid to look into those eyes. "Everything. Tell me what's so special about Ryuuko that you made me just to get him back."

A long pause. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, just tell me."

Shirogane sighed. "Akira –"

Hearing his name thrilled through him… but he had to resist that tone. He shut his eyes tightly and demanded, "Tell me! Right now! If you don't, I won't be able to keep going!"

"I was bound to him. I needed him. I just wanted to see him again… I just wanted to talk to him again. I just wanted to hear his voice."

"Is that all?"

No response for a bit. Then, Shirogane let out a small snorting laugh. He leaned forward, upper body resting on the bed. His head lay against Akira's bandaged thigh. The priest let out a noise of pain, but the distant look in Shirogane's eyes captured him. What was it?

"I don't know," Shirogane whispered, a smile that matched his eyes curling his lips.

His hand slipped out of Akira's hair, trailing its way down his face, neck, onto his chest. Akira drew a quick breath as those fingertips slipped down his bare skin, down his ribs and finally down his side to rest on his hip. Shirogane's skin was cold, but it burned.

"Is that the truth?" Akira asked, trying to ignore the feel of Shirogane's touch against his skin.

"I don't know."

"Do you look at me and see him? Or do you look at me and see me?"

"I don't want to choose right now." The blue eyes slipped shut. "I can't."

"What do I have to do to make you choose?!" It hurt to think that maybe Shirogane would still choose Ryuuko, even if Akira did try.

"Nothing." That distant smile remained on Shirogane's lips. "Because you're alive, I'll be able to decide sometime."

'Sometime'? Akira was human. He didn't want to wait five or ten years – or even more! – for Shirogane to decide.

"Just live, Akira, and I will… surely… love you, more and more."

Would that be enough? Akira turned his head, but a pale hand turned it back so he could look into those icy eyes.

"Just let me touch you… let me be near you, and I will love you more than anything. Just be Akira. That's all you have to do."

There was something intense in the vampire's gaze. Akira couldn't look away… couldn't remove his gaze from that raw emotion. Shirogane's hand slid to Akira's cheek, cupping it softly. A cold thumb ran over Akira's bottom lip, tenderly, gently, and the priest twitched once, but his body relaxed into the soft touch. That strange burn was pressed into his lip, over and over.

"Though you should do all you can to keep me away," was the low murmur.

"Shirogane?"

"You never know what I'm going to do to you, Akira."

"Does it matter?"

It was a brave return question. A glint passed through Shirogane's eyes.

"It matters."

"I owe you my life. There's nothing you could do to me that I could protest against."

"Really?"

Shirogane suddenly stood, moving right into Akira. The hand on his hip dragged him down, laying him flat on the bed. Akira let out a noise of surprise as Shirogane was on top of him, legs forced apart with a strong knee. Long silver hair trailed onto his bare chest, tickling his nose. There was a fire in those blue eyes now… Shirogane, hovering over him, was magnificent. A shiver passed through Akira as a hand ran up his injured thigh, across his hips, up his bare stomach to his chest.

"Are you going to protest this?" Shirogane asked, lowering his head and pressing his mouth gently to Akira's collarbone. The priest felt his heart stop, his breath strangled in his throat. A small gasp forced its way through as Shirogane traced down his chest. "Because if you don't, you'll be removed from the church."

"I…"

He couldn't… he couldn't say no. Not by principle, not with all his might. Shirogane's hot breath was smothering him. The chest bared by the black clothes was rough against his stomach. He squirmed as the vampire breathed, "Let me eat you alive."

"Stop… please stop…"

He couldn't bear to see Shisui's expression if this were to happen… he couldn't do that to the man that had taken such good care of him, raised him as if he were his own. He shut his eyes tightly, afraid. Afraid to say no… afraid to say yes. Afraid that Shirogane wasn't seeing Akira as he was this close.

"Stop…"

And suddenly Shirogane's presence withdrew – grey eyes flew open to see Shirogane kneeling. He was still open… still vulnerable.

"That's exactly what I mean," was the quiet word.

The boy shut his eyes tightly, fighting back the bitterness that welled in his mouth.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen  
**It took him a long time to get back on his feet, but once he did he noticed that things were unusually quiet. There had been no attacks while he had been down as far as he knew, and though Shirogane hovered close once he was able to totter back up to the cathedral, nothing happened.

He was busy now, learning everything he needed to as an official priest, what he was due to learn as next in line as bishop. Main duties in the cathedral he was quick to pick up on – he had often hovered around Shisui and watched him at work, so he knew the basics already. Doing those, he was able to let his mind wander, trying to think, to sort things out. There was a lot to think about now… he knew a lot more than he had just a month before.

Often his thoughts wandered back to Shirogane. Times alone with the vampire were awkward. Shirogane would, night after night, lay his head in Akira's lap and gaze up at him. Akira felt uncomfortable. Fire from that night was still lingering in him, and it flared up at every touch, at every glance. Sometimes, Akira dared to ask, "What do you think now?" but Shirogane always smiled that distant smile, not replying.

He hated himself for saying no to Shirogane, especially when nothing he could do would ever fully repay the vampire for the many saves, the many hits taken. He really had no say in the matter if Shirogane were to seriously pursue something from him. But the fears always rose up whenever he thought of offering himself… fear of being forced to leave the church, fear of Shisui's reaction when Akira betrayed his vows. But the biggest fear was that Shirogane would be using him in order to act out whatever fantasies he might have had about Ryuuko.

Could he contact Ryuuko somehow? If he could, he had no idea. Sometimes he stopped in front of the looking-glass and observed himself. He didn't know what Ryuuko looked like, but obviously he was almost carbon-copy. But then he pushed it out of his mind. Ryuuko didn't matter… not to him.

"Akira, you're learning about liturgical vestments today," Shisui said a few weeks later, letting himself into the priest's room. Akira sat up in bed and yawned.

"All right."

Shirogane swept into the corner, leaning against the wall to allow room for the demonstration. As Akira got up, Shisui laid out on the bed the vestments.

"They're not much different from what you already wear, but these are official, and there's a ritual to putting them on."

Akira pulled on his cassock and approached the bed. Shisui walked him through – first, washing his hands, then putting on alb. There were a few lines to be spoken while doing each one, and Shisui explained the importance. Then he pointed to the belt.

"The cincture, symbol of chastity."

Akira froze up slightly, but as Shisui raised an eyebrow at the pause he seized the belt, weighing it in his hands. He was well aware of how Shirogane's icy gaze sharpened at him. Shisui said the prayer for the cincture, and with trembling fingers, Akira pulled around his waist. His voice shook as much as his hands, as he spoke:

"Gird me, O Lord, with the girdle of purity, and extinguish in me all evil desires…"

Memories of that night, with Shirogane heavy on him, lips pressed into his skin, halted his words. He choked on them. He knew he was flushing red, and his heartbeat was echoing loudly in his ears. Shisui's expression sharpened.

"Akira."

"… all evil desires, that the virtue of chastity may abide within me."

He had never felt so ashamed. There was a long silence before Shisui said, "Perhaps it's still a bit early for you to learn this."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're still very young. I'll teach you when you're closer to age."

His voice was somewhat icy – Akira removed the alb and cincture belt, unable to look at Shisui as he handed them back. The bishop left him, telling him to get ready for the rest of the day. The door closed, and left Akira standing in the middle of the room. He raised his shaking hands and hid his face in them. Then, a low, deep voice asked:

"What do you want from life, Akira?"

He jumped and whirled, gaze flashing into Shirogane's. Blue pierced into frightened grey. It took awhile for Akira to find his voice.

"I don't know."

"Think about it. You must decide what it is you want, more than anything." Shirogane's expression was serious. "And it must be soon."

"Why soon?"

"Because otherwise it will be too late, and you will go through life with nothing." Shirogane walked to Akira, sliding a cold hand onto the flushed face. It burned – a shudder passed through Akira's body, but Shirogane's touch held him in place.

"Are you… telling me to choose between you and the church?" Akira asked.

"If you tell me to do something, I will not disagree," was the simple reply. "I will not disobey."

"That's not answering the question!"

"What you decide to do is up to you, Akira. Whatever you choose, I will be here. But, for your sake, decide on something."

Akira tried to look away, but Shirogane's hand just guided his gaze back. Again there was that strange fire in those blue eyes… the fire that consumed his will.

"You are so transparent, I can see everything no matter how hard you try to hide it," was the low whisper that danced across Akira's mouth. Shirogane's frozen lips were basically touching his. "But if you don't realize what you think or feel, then there is no reason for me to act on it."

"You really think so?" Akira challenged, those his voice came out only as a whisper. "Then tell me what it is I want."

"I can't do everything for you, Akira. You need to realize it yourself." Shirogane smiled, long teeth glinting. "But, here. Maybe this will help."

Shirogane's mouth captured Akira's – the priest jumped in surprise, but was unable to escape. It was nothing more than a simple kiss, but when Shirogane chose to release him Akira gasped for air, breathing hard. The vampire smiled a mysterious smile as he straightened up, running his hand through Akira's hair.

"So cute." It was almost a croon… there was something dangerous about it. "You've gone through life so innocent, kept away from anything that might sully you. It seems it might have been a mistake to allow me in."

He couldn't speak… he couldn't look away.

"Get dressed. Shisui will be very upset if you're late."

Numbly, Akira stumbled to his wardrobe and finished dressing. He trailed to the cathedral, mind in a whirl. It was just a kiss. Just a kiss. Shirogane had gotten far closer than that, but just that simple kiss still set his body completely on fire.

He had to decide. He spent the entire day mulling over it, doing his duties half-heartedly. His mind was far from God and heaven. Instead, it was sorting through his options, going through his feelings, trying to figure everything out and put it all into place. The more he pieced everything together, the more terrified he was.

But by the end of the day, his mind was blank and calm. Yes… it was the best option.

Dinner was difficult. Even though he was sure, summoning up the courage was difficult. But somehow, after dinner, he managed to approach Shisui. Touching the bishop's shoulder lightly, he asked, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." The bishop smiled, warm and familiar, and Akira forgot the incident from early that morning. "Alone?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

He got up, and the two went together to Shisui's room. Shirogane was quickly behind them, trailing after them, but Shisui ushered Akira in first. The boy watched as the bishop shut the door on Shirogane with a low, "Sorry," before he turned to Akira. There was a bit of a long silence before Shisui asked, "What is it, Akira?"

"You've always taken such good care of me… thank you."

Shisui's smile broadened. "Is that all there is, Akira? You know you don't even need to mention such things to me."

With that smile shining, it was only harder… it only got harder by the minute. He had to do it now. Akira took a few deep breaths to steady himself, then said firmly, "I want Shirogane to turn me."


	18. Chapter 17

_Off to Japan I go! I kind of failed out at my "finish posting this story before I go!" thing but I think people would forgive me if they knew (or if they do in fact know) all the preparation needed for this kind of trip. I'm posting this at the airport in the US – if I have time during my layover in Narita I'll post more, and I will try to continue posting while I'm over there. But if that doesn't work out, you'll have to wait until July to get the rest of the story. Sorry. :/_

_Alarnia: I lived in England for awhile so I've been thinking of an older Britannian-sort of setting, probably up around in Yorkshire somewhere, and probably sometime in the seventeenth or eighteenth century (no bias whatsoever! XD). About there, perhaps up near the Lake District. If you'd want a visual reference for the cathedral, I often think of Tintern Abbey of Wales when I go through this story. Look at pictures of that and the area around it, perhaps mix it with some Chartres glass and some Salisbury detail and you have "this" cathedral. XD_

_Anyway, enough of my rambling, on to the chapter!_

**Chapter Seventeen  
**The longer the silence stretched on, the more Akira hated himself. Shisui's smile faded away, and now his expression was unreadable. Anger, shock, or disappointment didn't seem to be featured on it. But then, Shisui said, his tone slightly controlled, "Akira, do you realize what you've just said?"

"Yes."

"You realize what that means?"

"Yes."

Another long silence. Shisui struggled to get the single word out this time. "Why?"

There were so many reasons. Akira closed his eyes, rereading the script he had prepared for himself off the back of his eyelids. "Well… first is to relieve the pressure from you."

"Akira –"

"You've been so good to me and my existence has never brought you anything but trouble."

"Don't even say something like that." Shisui sounded almost angry. "You know I don't care."

"I hate it. I hate being helpless and making everyone else suffer. That's another reason. If I'm turned, I can fight back. I can be stronger. I won't have to rely on you or Shirogane."

"Akira!"

"And… for Shirogane." His throat was closing off. "I can't hurt him… not when he's done everything in his power to help give me a comfortable life. And if he needs me… I can't allow myself to die."

A deathly quiet settled in for a few moments. Shisui looked like he was trying to his best to accept this news without exploding. Then, he asked, "And don't you have a selfish reason for wanting that?"

Akira bit his lip and held his silence. It was tense – he could still see Shisui's mind trying to work around it. But then, Shisui said quietly, "I can't allow it, Akira."

"What? Why not?!"

"I don't think you really understand."

"I do understand!"

"Go to bed, Akira."

"Shisui!"

"I said, go to bed."

He stared at Shisui. He had been certain that, even if it was difficult to accept, Shisui would have consented. But Shisui's face was clear – he wouldn't allow it. Bitterly, Akira turned and went out the door, pushing past Shirogane on his way. The vampire didn't follow him… good. He wanted to be alone right now.

He slammed his bedroom door behind himself and flung his body onto the bed. What was it? Did Shisui think it was because he hadn't thought things through? He had always been thinking about it, since the very moment Shirogane threatened it. He was sure it was the best choice, for everyone even remotely connected to him.

Akira didn't know Homurabi as well as Shirogane or Shisui did, obviously, but it wasn't hard to figure the guy out. He was sure to kill everyone if he thought it would be entertaining. He would do it to torture Akira. He would want to do everything at all possible to drive Akira into a corner.

The priest didn't want that. Everyone had already suffered enough because of him. The only way to end it was to become a vampire. Would Homurabi be so hell-bent on killing him if he was one of their own? Probably, but at least then he could fight back. He could help Shirogane.

Maybe it was because he hadn't been answered Shisui's last question, or maybe it was because Shisui sensed what the answer was. Akira had come to another painful, difficult decision… if Shirogane couldn't love Akira, then the very least he could do was live on for the sake of Ryuuko's memory. If Shirogane wanted Akira for Ryuuko, Akira couldn't refuse. He wouldn't refuse. He could want to his heart's content, but it would mean nothing. Either way... either way...

How long he lay there, bitter, he didn't know, but after awhile the door opened and an ever-familiar presence crossed the room. Shirogane lay down beside him. Akira glanced at the vampire out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't think you understand," Shirogane said quietly.

"Did Shisui tell you to say that?" Akira grumbled, turning his gaze back to the far wall.

"No. This is different. I don't think you understand how difficult and painful it is to be turned."

"I don't care."

A long sigh, and Shirogane rolled over, right on top of Akira. His broad, cold chest was pressed into Akira's shoulders – the priest let out a low moan as the vampire's arms slid under him, pulling him close. It wasn't worth fighting anymore… he merely let himself melt as Shirogane whispered to him.

"The bite hurts like hell. You can't scream, or cry, or anything. And then you have to be kept in the dark for months. That's when most die… they get scared and try to run away, thinking that will reverse what's happened, and run into the light. That's when the light burns them away, while the dark element is flooding them completely. It burns, and hurts, and consumes your entire body, and no matter what you do it doesn't stop."

"I don't care."

"You don't mind spending months locked up in a dark cell underground, while you scream and howl like a rabid beast, throwing yourself against the bars thinking that's going to help relieve the pain?"

He was scared, but he managed to keep his voice steady. "No, I don't."

"Don't lie. You could hardly spend three weeks in here, with windows and light and space to move. You could hardly go three weeks without pain."

"I don't care."

"You don't mind renouncing your holy values, which you've grown up loyal to?"

He did. "No."

"You don't mind leaving Shisui here, all alone, to grow old and die while you stay young forever?"

That bit him. He gritted his teeth, fighting back the tears. "No."

He choked on it – Shirogane heard it. The vampire's lips pressed into the back of his head.

"I cannot deny you anything if you truly want it."

"So turn me!"

"I will deny it if it puts your life at risk."

Akira let out a low growl. Shirogane nuzzled his neck, which smothered the snarls in Akira's throat. For a long time, they stayed like that. Akira didn't mind being held like this, although all the lessons and teachings he'd heard through his life were fighting with his mind. This was bad… not just a vampire, but the closeness they were.

"Think about it a little longer, Akira."

"I –"

"For Shisui. If it is what you truly want, he will not disagree. But spend more time thinking about it now that I've told you. Think about the reasons why you want it. If there is even one doubt in my mind about whether or not you can handle it, or even one other good reason why I should not do it, I won't. You have to be set. You have to be determined to bow yourself down to what it's going to take. Otherwise, I will deny you."

"Why? It was hard enough to even tell Shisui I wanted it. Why are you torturing me by making me think about it longer?"

"Because if you really want it, it shouldn't be torture to think about." A pause. "I'm not sure I want you to be leaving the church anyway, Akira."

"I don't… belong here."

"Hm? Why do you think that?"

Shirogane knew the reason he said it. Akira hated how the vampire acted like he didn't know. He hated how the vampire knew everything he felt, despite that he couldn't understand those feelings. Why was that? Why couldn't he understand his own emotions?

"I'm not pure enough."

A small sigh. "No, Akira, that's not what it is. It's that I'm here, and I cloud your judgement. That's why I was thinking it'd be better if I wasn't around you."

"Shirogane!"

The vampire moved – Akira was flipped onto his back, and Shirogane was on top of him again. No matter how many times this happened, Akira could still feel himself go red in the face. Shirogane was bent low over him, stroking his face gently with the back of his pale, cold hand. There was a grieving, a mourning in those blue eyes that entirely captivated Akira.

"And here I am, doing these things to you, making it so much more difficult for you to carry on the way you should. Even if I tell myself to stay away, I can't." A pale finger ran across his eyes – Akira closed them to the gentle touch that traced his eyelashes. "Your eyes draw me in, and if I cannot touch you then I feel as if I don't exist. I'm forcing my selfishness on you and ruining your life. I can't stand myself. I don't understand myself."

He lowered his head, pressing his face into Akira's chest. The vampire's breath tickled Akira's skin through his shirt. He wasn't sure what to do – was Shirogane upset? – but then the low whisper reached his ears:

"I've never felt this way before."

Akira wrapped his arms around the vampire, hugging him as tightly as he could. This was his selfish reason for why he wanted to be turned… so that he could be like this with Shirogane forever, without feeling guilty… without feeling like he was betraying anyone. He prayed inside himself.

_O Almighty God… if Shirogane is a devil… if these feelings are a sin… if this closeness to him is a sin… why do moments like this feel like heaven?_


	19. Chapter 18

_Updates from Kyoto! :Db I should be able to update at least a couple more times while I'm out here. I don't know what my internet situation will be like in Tokyo... I hate myself for not bringing my flash drive. At any rate, new chapter for you!_

_(It's a slow one, yaaaayyyy. XP)_

**Chapter Eighteen  
**He kept his promise to Shirogane and continued thinking things over. He didn't bring it up again with either Shisui or the vampire, and continued normally through his days. January waned out, but the fierce snowfall didn't cease. There were whispers through the cathedral that it had something to do with the vampires. When he heard this, a chill ran down Akira's spine. If it had anything to do with Homurabi, he honestly didn't think he could be surprised.

He had never felt so alone. Even with Shirogane so close night after night, holding him close, whispering to him, Akira couldn't help but feel he was being singled out by something. He supposed it was natural – he was going against his vows, against the will of the God he served, but he wanted it. He wanted that caressing touch. He wanted the low, smooth whispers graced against his skin.

If he told Shisui up front, would the bishop be a bit more willing to listen? But then Akira pushed it out of his mind. No, Shisui would probably just be more upset to hear the truth. He agonized over it, day after day. Shisui was still warm to him, but there was a caution about it, as if the bishop thought that by doing the slightest thing wrong, Akira would run away.

No denying he wanted to sometimes. He obviously couldn't stay long… not like this. Sometimes the feelings that overwhelmed him frightened him, and he prayed as hard as he could for them to be banished from him. His prayers went unanswered.

He still had some questions that he had been deciding on whether or not he should ask. Finally, he approached Shisui and asked to talk to him again. Once in the room, Shisui turned and said tiredly, "I hope this isn't about turning, Akira."

"No. I just have some questions."

"All right then. Let's see if I can't help you."

"First… is the fact that I'm offering blood to Shirogane affecting him somehow?"

"Yes. You've made an exchange with him. I guess it's something rare, that a human willingly offers blood to a vampire when the vampire is on the brink of death."

"So I give him blood. What's his end?"

"It's kind of like a demon contract. He's yours to command. The more blood you give him, the stronger the bond is. It gets to a point where the two of you will become almost one person, if you give him enough blood. You might have noticed you feel things that are detached from what's happening to you, feelings that aren't your own. Right?"

A couple of times, Akira realized. He nodded.

"You've given twice, and a considerable amount each time. You two are very close, though you still haven't completely joined consciousnesses yet."

"So I can throw Shirogane around?"

A smile twitched at the corner of Shisui's mouth. "He can't disobey. He can resist, but eventually he will give in. There is one time he will refuse to listen, though, and that's when your life is in danger. He will act immediately on what he needs to do to save you. During that time, you can't tell him to do a thing. It won't work."

A bit of silence. "Did he make this exchange with Ryuuko?" Shisui didn't reply, only smiled apologetically. That was enough of an answer. He continued, "Another question. Homurabi is the king of the vampires, right?"

"More or less, that's right."

"He's said a few things that have implied that Shirogane was once the king."

A long pause. "Yes, that's right."

His heart thudded a few times and fell dead. "Shirogane's a king?"

"He was."

That was a bit hard to swallow. It was hard enough to believe a vampire was taking such good care of him, but a king?

"So why isn't he the king anymore?"

"Well, a combination of things. It began with the fact that he was perfectly happy with peace between humans and vampires. When people are frightened that their race is going to be wiped out, they don't want to live in harmony. They want all threats extinguished. The vampires view all humans as a threat."

"I'm guessing Homurabi guaranteed extinction of the human race?"

"All the resisting human race, at the very least."

"Okay." As he had suspected. "What else?"

Shisui might have been studying his expression, if he could see. Then at length, he said, "I can tell this is going to take time. Shall we sit down?"

Akira went to the desk in the corner and sat in the chair there as Shisui settled himself on the bed. The bishop continued, "That first factor is only what made the vampires uneasy about Shirogane. He had been a warmonger, on their behalf, for awhile, but suddenly changed back to peace and harmony."

Akira swallowed hard. "I'm going to assume Ryuuko had something to do with that."

"That's right. The vampires didn't know about Shirogane and Ryuuko's friendship until about two years after his death."

"And how did they find that out?"

A weary smile. "The last reason Shirogane was thrown out…. you."

That was a surprise. Shisui continued as Akira struggled to manage himself, "He suddenly disappeared from the throne. He was watching over you, from the very moment of your birth. He knew Homurabi would find you, and that he would kill you. Needless to say, it's not hard to find a king of Shirogane's stature that's gone missing, especially when he really had nowhere to hide. They found out about the whole affair, if you will, with Ryuuko and you, and hell broke loose. He was badly injured in the uproar. It took him quite awhile to heal, because he refused to drink."

"He was… thrown out… because of me?"

"Yes. Although I think he preferred it that way, at least for awhile. He could put his full attention on you."

Akira took awhile to absorb this information. Then, at length, he said, "Okay, I've got that. Now I want some questions answered about Homurabi."

Was it just him, or did Shisui tense at the name, ever so slightly? "Okay."

"He calls Shirogane 'brother'."

"Ah, you picked up on that. Shirogane is a pure-blood vampire. The last, if I'm remembering correctly. Homurabi was one of the few that Shirogane had turned, and he was selected to be adopted into Shirogane's royal family. So, he's kind of like a brother in that sense."

"It seems Homurabi had some respect for Shirogane, at some point."

The smile faded to sorry. "It does seem that way, doesn't it? It makes one wonder what exactly happened to put them on such bad footing. They must have initially gotten along."

"And then… I'm just the reincarnate of Ryuuko, right? Is just looking like him really that much of a threat?"

Shisui's smile completely faded. "That's not all it is, Akira."

"What more is there?"

"You're the vessel for all his power. It's not just your looks. On your twenty-first birthday at the latest, you will inherit all his powers, it seems… all his wisdom, all his knowledge too. You will, almost literally, become him. Only your consciousness will stay the same. And to Homurabi, who wishes to destroy mankind, the return of someone as powerful as Ryuuko is a real threat."

"He was really that strong?"

"Yes."

"Then how was he killed?"

"Ryuuko was a pacifist. He wouldn't fight, at least not with fists. He could weave words in an amazing way… a way which no one else ever could. That's what he relied on, never resorting to the absolute power that was in his body. He was able to subjugate Shirogane, the most powerful vampire in the world whom had come hell-bent to kill him, simply by speaking to him." Shisui let out a long sigh, rubbing his temples. "If it were a match of the hell-borne powers of a vampire against the holiness that was imbued in Ryuuko, there's no doubt in my mind that Ryuuko would have won."

"But… he was killed."

Shisui's voice trembled as he continued speaking. "And that is a weakness I'm praying you haven't inherited from him – he was too trusting. It sounds, from what little I've heard from Shirogane, that Ryuuko ran into Homurabi on his way to the Vatican that day. They had a chat, and Ryuuko passed on, giving Homurabi too much credit for what he knew of him. Homurabi almost literally stabbed him right in the back. Ryuuko didn't have a chance to defend himself. If he hadn't given Homurabi the benefit of the doubt, and had fought as he should have, this entire mess wouldn't have happened."

Akira was quiet, thinking, feeling, for awhile before he said, "So Homurabi wants to kill me because he's afraid of me?"

"That might be it." Shisui sounded like he had regained himself. "For all his showy exterior, I think he's actually quite afraid of what might happen if you're allowed to live. He seems very comfortable with his position of power right now. If you're going to threaten it, he's going to wipe you out of the way."

"He hasn't killed Shirogane."

"Yet," Shisui corrected. "Shirogane is just as much threat to Homurabi as you are. Homurabi won't let him live too much longer, especially since there is bound to be a group still loyal to him. I believe that once you inherit all of Ryuuko, Shirogane might charge forward with reclaiming the throne. There's no way he can let Homurabi continue to be ruler. It would be catastrophic for everyone."

"He's going to use me, then?" He was surprised at how calm the question came out. All his insides were quivering.

"Might be. But, Shirogane may plan to move on his own. He'll just have more morale if he knows you're in a position to be safe." Shisui leaned forward. "So, Akira, you don't need to be turned to be strong enough to fight Homurabi. You just have to continue living, and once the inheritance passes on to you, you can fight just as well. You'll probably even win."

Akira didn't reply. Instead, he stood up and said quietly, "Thank you, Shisui," and left.

Walking back to his room, his mind was in a whirl. All of this was so important… why was it kept hidden from him? These were things he needed to know. It wasn't fair that he had been kept in the dark for eighteen years. When he was ten, eleven, twelve, sure, he could understand why he hadn't been told. But as soon as he had come to realize Shirogane's existence, why hadn't he been told then?

Shirogane was in his room when he shut the door and turned around. The vampire's expression was blank.

"Find out what you need to know?"

Akira glowered at him and climbed into bed, pulling the covers over his head. He was scared, he had to admit, now that he thought about everything all put together. His life was doomed to end, it seemed. Even if it was possible for him to become strong on his own without being turned, would he even live that long? Shirogane was strong, but he always seemed to be on a lower level than Homurabi. And that last time… if Shisui hadn't miraculously turned up, they would both be dead. A heavy shiver passed through him, and he curled up in a tight ball.

Though Shirogane was almost immediately cradling the priest's body in his own, Akira felt alone… so very alone.


	20. Chapter 19

_Phew! I'm finally back, twenty technical issues later! (Not even joking.) Sorry it took so long, but thanks for waiting patiently. Here you go – the next chapter. I'll try to update this to have it finished by the end of the month. I want it over as much as you do._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter Nineteen**

There was a dark presence lingering in his dreams. It continued on, and on, as February faded away, just as the snow and rain persisted into March. Akira wondered if it was Shirogane – if their minds were merging, like Shisui had said – but this feeling wasn't the familiar aura of the silver-haired vampire. It worried him, but he didn't say anything to either Shisui or Shirogane.

They were already worried enough about him… they didn't need to know something so minor. He wanted to deal with this himself.

Shirogane seemed to be getting slightly twitchy. He brushed it off if Akira asked about it. Did he sense something? Was something happening?

Akira knew he was supposed to be choosing something to do with his life… what path he was going to choose. It sounded like he was supposed to be coming into inheritance soon, and it sounded like Shirogane wanted a decision before then. It made sense, but Akira hated feeling rushed… hated feeling like, any day, he would no longer be himself.

And training to take over as bishop continued. It agitated him, especially since he still felt as if turning was the best option. As he sat on his bed late one night, weary from the training and rituals of the day, Shirogane spoke softly. It was the first time he had spoken for a few days, and the sound of his voice sent chills down Akira's spine.

"You seem different, Akira."

"I'm just having a hard time with this."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just…"

"Torn?"

Akira raised his head to look at Shirogane, who had moved to the bedside. He felt the sorrow in those blue eyes.

"I'm making it difficult for you."

"No. I'm making it difficult on myself. But, just because of that… you shouldn't hold back. I still owe you."

Shirogane blinked – Akira lay down, stretching himself out on the bed.

"Please… just go ahead. Take whatever you want."

"… Is that okay with you?"

Akira didn't reply, just closed his eyes. There was a pause, then a light, low laugh was pressed into his neck.

"Foolish boy… you're quite the little devil yourself, you know."

"I don't try," Akira grumbled, wrapping his arms around Shirogane's neck as the vampire moved closer.

"Oh, but you do, seducing me like this." Shirogane's hands were stroking down his side, around his hips. Akira shifted, moaning as the vampire's teeth pricked their way up his neck and around his jaw. "You might not realize it, but you certainly are a dirty little boy."

As he thought. He wasn't pure enough to be in this place, especially if he was doing his as unconsciously as Shirogane seemed to be claiming. He could never be holy enough to take Shisui's place as bishop, or truly be Ryuuko's successor. Better to fall into darkness.

In the back of his mind, there was a dark laugh, and then a haunting voice said, "That Shisui you look up to… is he really as pure as you think he is?"

Akira sat bolt upright, crashing right into Shirogane, eyes flashing wide open. The vampire was surprised, but held him as he breathed hard, looking around the room. He was clinging to Shirogane as if in letting go, something would snatch him away.

"Who's there?" Akira asked, heart thudding loudly. He could feel it echoing against Shirogane's ribs.

"But you're right," the voice continued softly, cruelly. "You don't belong here. You deserve to be eaten."

"Who's there?!"

His voice was rising hysterically. Shirogane shook him slightly.

"Akira!"

"You're nothing but a failure."

"Stop!"

"Akira, there's no one here but me!"

"You don't deserve to live, you whorish little boy."

"Shut up!"

"Do you think that in sleeping with him, you'll get his love? Immature child."

"Shut up!"

"You know that he can never love anyone but Ryuuko. Yet you still try to chain him, more and more, every day. Stupid boy."

"SHUT UP!"

Cold lips caught his, forcing him back down. He struggled for a few moments, trying to fight, trying to see who was talking to him, but Shirogane persisted, pressing deeper and deeper. After a few minutes, lack of air forced Akira to let it go, allowing Shirogane to dominate him and suppress his will. Slowly, Shirogane pulled back when he was sure Akira couldn't survive any longer.

His mind was glazed, and though the fear was still plaguing him, there was nothing but Shirogane.

"I'm the only one here," the vampire said quietly. His eyes were flickering with concern.

Akira was breathing hard, but managed a small nod. The vampire was quiet for a few more moments before he asked, "Can I have more, Akira?"

"Y-yes..."

Shirogane's slender fingers gently took away Akira's shirt, baring his chest to the light. Then Shirogane bent his head forward to Akira's shoulder.

"This way, I can become one with you."

The fangs dug in – Akira stifled an initial scream, then began fading out as Shirogane continued drinking. It hurt and ached as much as it ever did, but the more it happened, the less he minded. The pain was sweet… sweeter now that he knew how close to Shirogane he was becoming. He would undergo anything for that.

Shirogane unlatched after about ten minutes, when cold sweat had broken out on Akira's skin. The wound bled a bit, and the vampire's tongue neatly cleaned it away. Akira was half-gone, holding on only to see Shirogane's face.

"Akira, I'm here."

He knew, and he slipped away.

.oOOo.

Shisui looked dumbfounded. Shirogane lowered his head.

"Please."

"Shirogane –"

"He can't keep going like this. You know his mind's made up, even if it seems like he's wavering. Let him do as he chooses."

"You're being selfish."

"And you're not?"

A long pause. "Longer… please let him think about it longer."

"You know his mind won't change."

"I know, but… please."

Shirogane looked hard at Shisui, examining him closely. "Fine. But at the next incident, it's over. Understand?"

"Fine. Understood."

Shirogane crossed back to the bed, stroking Akira's face gently. The boy wasn't dreaming, and was resting peacefully. Shisui didn't move – instead, he remained standing in the doorway for a long time before he asked:

"Shirogane, do you love Akira?"

Slowly, the vampire raised his head and smiled.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

He had taken a lot again – Akira spent the next week down, regaining strength. He didn't mind too much, although fear that the voice would return again plagued him every day. What frightened him most was that everything it had said about him was true… how did someone like that know everything about him? What had it meant when it said Shisui wasn't pure? Akira couldn't imagine the bishop being anything but.

"Shirogane?"

The vampire glanced at him. He had sat up, drawing his knees to his chest. He could feel them, though they were still somewhat distant… Shirogane's feelings at the mention of his name. They warmed his entire being. Akira loved knowing, feeling what the vampire felt. He loved not having to guess.

"What were my parents like?"

There was a streak of surprise, almost as vivid as colour, even though it didn't show on the vampire's face. Akira tried to bite back a smile as he saw the irritated twitch in the corner of Shirogane's mouth. Shirogane knew that he knew. The realization tickled him.

"Why do you want to know, Akira?"

"I've… just been thinking a lot. And I don't remember what they look like or anything. I don't remember anything before the night I met you. I was really young, I guess… everyone back in the village probably thinks I'm dead too, don't they? I've never gone to my parents' graves or anything like that."

A long pause. Akira tried to sort out the strings of emotions he felt from Shirogane, but couldn't understand.

"I saw your mother before you were born."

"You did?"

"Yes… Eira came to visit Ryuuko once. I watched from the buttresses."

Eira… his mother's name. Though there was a twinge of warmth he felt at this precious fragment of knowledge, Akira also felt a slice of sadness – his own – at the mentioning of Ryuuko. Did every aspect of his being have to be intertwined with the bishop? "Oh."

"She was very beautiful. You got your grey eyes and auburn hair from her."

"Why did she come to see Ryuuko?"

Another long pause. "I guess their families knew each other. She just came for a visit. Ryuuko didn't know his family."

Shirogane hesitated after that last word, and Akira sensed what the vampire was biting back – _Just like you._ Akira said, "Oh, I see. What about my dad?"

A tense silence again. "I don't know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know about your dad."

Akira frowned and reached out, feeling for the lie, but found nothing. That was odd, but he supposed he had to trust him. "Okay."

"Akira."

"Hm?"

"What were you hearing?"

A heavy lining of concern. Akira blinked, trying to suppress the rising flood of terror at remembering. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were screaming at someone. What were you hearing?"

"Nothing."

He could feel Shirogane's emotions, though they were faded – how deep into him could Shirogane see? The icy blue eyes studied him critically for a few moments.

"If you say so."

A silence fell for awhile. Suddenly a question struck Akira, and it was out of his mouth before he could think:

"How does my blood taste?"

Shirogane started at that. "What?"

"I'm sure some blood tastes better than others. How does mine taste?"

"Why would you want to know something like that?" But at Akira's insistent gaze, Shirogane said quietly, "It's most exquisite… so delicious that I can hardly pull away every time."

"Can you drink the blood of other vampires?"

"Normally, but it's more like if you were live drinking water instead of eating bread. It's only in rare cases that two can exchange and find it as fulfilling as taking from a human."

"Do vampires marry?"

A weak smile. "Sometimes."

"… You're a king."

"Shisui must have told you. I was."

"So surely you had someone you were supposed to marry. Right?"

"I hear some jealousy in your voice."

Akira, despite himself, flushed brilliant red. Shirogane's mouth stretched out into a smile… the first true one that Akira had ever seen. There was no trace of sarcasm, or irony, or mocking in this smile. It was pure. It was dazzling.

"While there are some that would be considered the best choice for a partner, the choice is entirely up to me."

"Is there someone you fancy?" He heard the tone of bitterness in his voice, and felt the laugh in Shirogane's voice.

"Of course there is."

"Who?"

The vampire was across the room, and Akira was swept up in a deep kiss. When Shirogane released him, the vampire said in an irritatingly-knowing voice, "That's my little secret."

Akira felt his own anger and confusion flood through him, but Shirogane laughed at him again and nibbled at the corner of his jaw, holding him close as his body shifted in response. Akira's arms were around Shirogane, and he closed his eyes to the prick of those deadly fangs. How much longer did he have to wait until he could completely belong to Shirogane? Times like this – times when Shirogane held him sinfully close – were when he truly felt happiest.

Shirogane suddenly froze – Akira opened his eyes, raising his head just as the door clicked open. One of the younger deacons stood in the doorway. He was oblivious to the scene for a few moments as he said, "Akira, the assembly of bishops is here to see –"

Akira's pupils contracted as the boy realized what he saw. There was a long, tensely awkward silence before Akira jerked up, saying, "No, don't –"

"Vampire!" was the horrified scream. The deacon turned and fled, still raising the cry. Akira tried to struggle out of Shirogane's grip, but the vampire held him tightly.

"Shirogane!"

His voice caught in his throat as Shirogane raised his head. There was a demonic smile on his lips, glinting in his eyes.

"Let them see," he half-crooned, pulling Akira back. "I will turn you. What they think doesn't matter, does it?"

He was going to be turned. A joy such as he had never known struck at him, but the ecstasy gave way to the moment. "But they'll kill you!"

"If you tell them not to, they won't. Come here."

He caved – Shirogane was right. What the assembly thought didn't matter to him anymore. He fell back into position, arms wrapped around Shirogane as tightly as possible as the vampire pressed a deep kiss into his mouth. It was sweet, and drowning.

They were in the doorway as Shirogane moved down to his neck, trailing soft kisses into his skin. Akira closed his eyes. Shisui was there too… it was all over. A weak smiled tugged at the corner of his mouth. It was over, and he didn't care.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

He knew no more fear. He stood quietly in front of them, head held high, eyes gazing off. He felt Shisui's expression plaguing his shoulder, but it didn't matter. None of this mattered anymore.

"Shisui, do you know what they were doing?"

"I can imagine," was the bishop's cool response.

"So when you told us why he was protesting Shirogane's execution, did you know that this was the reason?"

Shisui didn't reply. Akira heard Shirogane give a little snorting laugh – he turned his head to look at the vampire, who was chained not too far away. There was a cold smile decorating those lips; Akira shivered slightly, partially with fear, partially with awe. Shirogane was amazing, breathtaking as ever.

They had both given themselves up without a fight, though Akira had been afraid for a few moments that Shirogane would lunge. And now they stood here, in the least-decorated chapel in the cathedral, before the assembly.

"So what do you suggest we do? We cannot have the likes of him poisoning the others, and it is dangerous to have this vampire here."

"I can assure you that Shirogane is not going to hurt any of the others," Shisui said, his voice slightly chilly. "Shirogane isn't going to go far from Akira."

"This boy is willingly giving himself to the creature. Neither of them should be allowed to stay. The best thing is to execute Shirogane –"

A sharp laugh issued from Shirogane, and all gazes flashed to him. That smile was wider.

"What are you laughing at?" one asked angrily.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you seem to think you have the right to judge me."

"You are trespassing on holy ground –"

"I am a king, and not a race for you to judge. If the king of lions came up and started walking across the grounds, would you tie him up and threaten to execute him too?"

Akira felt a smile tugging at his mouth, and he struggled to force it down. He saw the slightest trace of a laugh on Shisui's mouth, but the other bishops were far from amused. Shirogane lifted his head and said coldly, "Judgement has been passed on me already, by my own people, and you certainly have no authority to try to judge me."

"You –"

"If it's my presence you fear, you have no need to worry. If you're afraid Akira is going to somehow dirty the others, you don't need to be. The two of us will be gone in a week, never to bother you again."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I am going to turn Akira. It must be under the dark moon, so there are a few more days to wait, but after that, we will leave."

Riotous murmuring. The expression on Shisui's face… it stung Akira slightly. But not enough to change his mind… he was turning for Shisui's sake as well.

"We cannot allow you to turn him," came one voice.

"Oh? First, you cannot allow him near. Now, you cannot allow him to leave. How fickle."

"The best option would be to kill you, Shirogane."

"I don't think so. You don't seem to realize that I'm the only being keeping my people from entirely slaughtering yours. Kill me, and you'll be overrun by the end of the night. It's that simple."

Silence.

"That much is true," Shisui said. "He's been protecting both Akira and I… and he protected Ryuuko until his death as well. Shirogane is the only one strong enough to fight against Homurabi."

"Ryuuko is dead because of him."

"Ryuuko is dead," Shirogane cut in coldly, "because I followed his order to stay in the cathedral to protect Shisui and all others here. If I had disregarded his judgement and gone with him, he might still be alive, but Shisui would likely be dead. But Ryuuko's death doesn't matter now. It's in the past, and I have suffered enough due to it. The situation is Akira, and the best thing for him is to turn him."

"You are –"

"I am what? Seducing him?" Shirogane snorted. "That is beside the point. The issue is Akira's safety. I have said what the best for him is. Whether you agree or not, I will act on my best judgement. Akira is my charge."

"He was put into the care of the church –"

"By me," was the cool response. "Therefore I may withdraw him, so long as I have his consent. I will not move without his permission. Akira?"

Shirogane's feelings were confident, full of care. Akira couldn't say no. "I trust you, Shirogane."

"Shisui, you've heard both of us. You're the only other one that has any say. What do you think?"

A long pause. Every gaze was on Shisui, who didn't look the least bit ruffled. He said smoothly, though his voice began to tremor just a bit at the end, "You have the best knowledge of the situation, Shirogane. If that's what you think is best, then you can go ahead with it. If Akira agrees to it, you have my blessing."

Joy such as he had never known engulfed him… Akira wanted to run to Shisui and throw his arms around the bishop and thank him. Why had he changed his mind? But he shoved that aside. It didn't matter… he was going. He was going to be free. He was going to be with Shirogane. The relief, the happiness sprang to his eyes, and he bit his tongue to keep the tears from falling.

"Shisui!"

"I will allow the two of you lodging until the dark moon. After then…" A bit of a pause. "I want you to return. I still want Akira to take my place."

He was so kind… Akira could see the warmth reflected in Shirogane's eyes too, on that soft smile that his lips had faded to. It was more than he ever could have hoped for… more than he deserved.

"Shisui, you have no say!"

"It is either Akira or it is no one," Shisui said crisply in response before he turned back. "Shirogane, there are my terms. Will you take them or leave them?"

"Taken. Praises ought to be sung to you, Shisui… you are the kindest, holiest person alive, the only one deserving of heaven." Shirogane bowed low to him, long, silvery hair falling to the ground like a curtain waterfall. "Akira, let's go."

"Stop!"

"Don't you dare take him!"

"He'll kill you, boy!"

There was a loud shattering noise – Shirogane had broken his chains. He bore his teeth in a smile as he walked the few steps to Akira, swept him up, and left the cathedral. Akira curled close to the strong chest obscured by long silver hair and sleek black clothes. He was happy… so happy, though he knew he was the worst sinner in the world.

Once in the lodgings, they went straight to his room. Shutting the door, Shirogane lay him carefully on the bed, kneeling over the boy's hips as he raised Akira's still-bound hands to the light. He let out an irritated "Tch!" as he touched the chains.

"To mar your skin like that… how dare they?"

A light touch, and the metal crumbled away. Akira lifted his hands just enough to let his fingertips brush Shirogane's face gently.

"You're really going to do it?"

"I'm really going to do it." The vampire turned his head to press his lips into Akira's palm. "Because I can't live without you. I've never been able to live without you. And now that I can have you… I wonder how I'm going to survive until the dark moon comes."

Akira wondered the same thing. He closed his eyes to the gentle kisses that traced down his palm and wrist, down his arm to his shoulder and neck. His hands wove into Shirogane's hair as the vampire whispered:

"Sleep, and it will come soon enough."


	23. Chapter 22

_The OOC'ness continues! Just a few more chapters of it though._

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

It was dark… too dark. It hurt to breathe. He struggled to make anything out in the darkness… to find where he was. He wanted to find Shirogane. A low laugh sounded behind him.

"You won't find him here."

Akira whipped around, breathing hard, wincing as millions of needles of pain pricked his lungs at every breath. There was nothing there.

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Akira."

He whirled again, but there was nothing. There was no one. Panic started to rise higher inside of him.

"Who are you?" But he thought he knew that voice…

"Dear Akira, have you forgotten me already?"

And suddenly he was there, golden eyes glowing in the dark. Akira stumbled backward as Homurabi's black-painted lips parted to reveal his deathly-sharp teeth.

"Don't break my heart and tell me you don't remember me."

"H-Homurabi… what… are you doing here?!"

"Me? This is my realm. I get to ask you: What are you doing here?"

He had no idea… he had no idea how he had gotten here. "What do you want with me?"

"I thought you know that too. I want you to die."

"Shirogane won't allow it."

"Shirogane is not here." That smile got crueller, if it was possible. "He can't stop me from doing anything."

Terror… Akira had never known the taste of pure terror until now. It was fresh, and bitterly sharp, flooding his mouth. Homurabi was approaching, like a predator that had finally cornered its prey.

"Do you really want to experience passion that much, Akira? If so, anyone will do, won't they? It doesn't have to be Shirogane. Here, I'll let you taste it. Come here."

"No! That's not what I want!"

"Why try so hard, so desperately for it then? That's all you want. Oh, is it because you know he's much more experienced than I am? He'll probably have some fun little tricks for you that he's tried on hundreds of others…"

"Shirogane isn't like that!"

"Has he told you that?" Homurabi was very close now… Akira was backed to a wall. "Or has he told you anything about himself? I'll tell you about me… all about me… if you'll just hold still."

"No!"

He struck out, hoping to at least move Homurabi a few steps back, but instead there was a loud crack, and intense pain broke through his arm. It tore a scream from him, brought hot tears to his eyes as his arm fell back to his side, hanging oddly.

"Now now, Akira, it'll hurt worse if you struggle. Just hold still. I'll let you have some ecstasy before you die."

He didn't want it… he didn't want it… Homurabi's claws were digging into his ribs, dragging down his stomach. He tried to wrench away, screaming, "SHIROGANE!" But there was no reply… his voice only echoed desolately against the darkness.

.oOOo.

"SHIROGANE!"

The vampire jerked up, pupils contracting as Akira suddenly jolted and screamed, a loud, cracking snap! ringing through the air. The vampire searched Akira's face, about to comfort him, but the words died in his throat. Akira's eyes were shut… he was asleep. Shirogane might have written it off as just a bad nightmare, but his eyes caught something else… Akira's arm, clearly broken, lying limply on the bed.

It took a few moments before even the thought of what might be occurring struck him. He seized Akira and shook him hard.

"Akira! Wake up!"

"Shirogane!" An injured scream, whimpers, but Akira didn't awaken. "No… no, stop!"

"Akira!"

The door slammed open – Shirogane's head shot up to look at Shisui, who looked terrified.

"Shirogane, what's going on?"

"Stop!" Akira was writhing – blood was staining down his chest and stomach, across his hips and slashing his thighs. He cried out again, voice splintering in pain. "STOP!"

"Homurabi… Homurabi's got him…"

It terrified Shirogane even thinking of it. Akira jerked to one side, and there was another loud crack. Shirogane knew that one… a rib. Shisui rushed to the side of the bed.

"What do we do?"

"Shirogane!"

"Can't you put up a guard?!"

"Shirogane…" It was a sob now.

"I can't, we're not that connected yet!"

"Shiro… Shiro… STOP!" Another wild scream… the boy's body was twisting, curling up. Homurabi was obviously tearing him apart… Shirogane's heart was dying inside of him. It wasn't the worst Homurabi would do.

"Isn't there any way –"

"I have to drink."

"You'll kill him!"

"I'm close… so close… to joining with his mind. He's further off. Shisui… it's the only chance."

Shisui looked utterly torn, but said, "I trust you."

Shirogane didn't waste even a second – he bit deep into the breadth between Akira's neck and shoulder, gulping the blood down as quickly as he could. He was reaching out as far as he could, trying to simply crack open the door. Just the littlest opening… that's all he needed to get in.

.oOOo.

"Stop, stop," Akira begged as Homurabi straightened up, smiling that icy smile.

"Oh, no. Don't you want this, Akira? You're so close to having that experience you want… just another minute and I'll give it to you, since you can't run or fight back now."

Shirogane wasn't coming… Akira tried to stifle that thought. Shirogane was coming… he would come, just as he always did. He just had to hold on until then… just long enough to see him.

"You are a beauty… I think I can slightly understand why Shirogane is so insistent on you." The black claws were tracing down his body, leaving long, bloody trenches in his skin. "A beauty that many vampires would be in awe of. Unfortunately, I can't let you be turned, or even continue to live. So, I will take away this holy glow before you die."

"No… stop!"

He felt Homurabi's lips, colder than Shirogane's, against his fevered skin, felt those razor-sharp pricks. No… he wasn't going to do it… he was simply going to tear Akira's throat open.

"Do it… do it if you want," Akira choked. Homurabi paused – he felt it. "But… if you do… Shirogane will tear you to shreds… you won't live long enough to savour your victory. If you want to live… then… you'll leave me now."

"Shirogane will never find me. If you think he's coming to rescue you, you're wrong. He can't get in, and even if he does find me, he can't win. Your blood alone won't raise him back to king status." Homurabi straightened up, digging his claws into Akira's throat now. "Now that I look at you, you're a horribly ugly boy. Using your look-alike face to seduce Shirogane for your own impure reasons… I want nothing to do with you. Goodbye."

Death… this was death. Homurabi's claws were piercing deep into his throat. It was over… Akira's eyes were slipping shut. It was over.

A horrible, screaming roar rent the air, forcing Akira's eyes open. Homurabi was suddenly gone, screaming, and through the blurred veil he saw, there was a furious, blazing streak of silver.

Shirogane.

Akira smiled a distant smile. It was enough. His eyes slid shut.


	24. Chapter 23

_Things are winding down now, guys. Please enjoy._

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Shirogane reeled back, taking a deep breath. Homurabi was gone – he had fled after a few exchanged blows. Wild blue eyes searched Akira's face again – for a moment, he was excited, because Akira was lying peacefully still. But then it died… Akira was too still. Frantically, he stroked Akira's sweaty, bloody face.

"Akira… Akira, wake up."

No response… none at all. Shirogane's gaze remained intensely fastened, searching for the slightest hint. He was aware of Shisui waiting tensely by the bedside, looking frightened… looking lost.

"Akira! Wake up!"

"Shirogane…?"

"Akira!"

"Shirogane, what's going on?"

"Akira, wake up! Damn it, wake up!"

A harsh slap didn't even do anything… no response. His chest wasn't moving. Shisui, with trembling fingers, took Akira's hand.

"Shirogane… there's no heartbeat."

"Shut up! Akira!"

"Shirogane…" Shisui was crying. Those tears were slipping unchecked down his face. "Shirogane, stop."

"Akira! Wake up!"

"Stop… stop, Shirogane."

"Damn you, you stupid boy! Wake up!"

It was futile… he knew it was. But some scrap in him hoped… he had just won Akira. They had been only a few days away. Akira wasn't dead… he wasn't dead. There was so much they still had to do…

"Akira!"

"Shirogane, stop!"

Shisui grabbed him – Shirogane was about to pull away, but Shisui buried his face in the vampire's shoulder. He was sobbing… silently, but Shirogane could feel the bishop's shoulders shaking.

"Stop… please…"

Slowly, resisting, Shirogane sat up. Shisui slipped to the floor, still trying to repress the sobs that were breaking from his throat. Shirogane couldn't take his eyes off of Akira's face… painfully peaceful. He looked like he had been waiting as long as he could…

It was his fault. He had been too late. It was all his fault...everything had always been his fault. Akira was supposed to have a different fate, but now&...

Shirogane stroked Akira's face gently, tenderly, then bent forward and kissed him softly once. Then, he stood up and went to the door.

"Sh-Shirogane, where are you going?"

"To kill Homurabi."

That was all the response he gave before he left the lodging, left Shisui there. Anger, compounded through all these nineteen years, was whirling in his head. It ended now. First Ryuuko and now Akira had been lost to this stupid power struggle… this was the end. Shirogane wouldn't let it continue.

He didn't know how he found Homurabi… or maybe the flame-headed vampire had come on his own. But there they stood in the snow, face-to-face, right where Ryuuko had died. Shirogane might have called it fate… but this wasn't about just Ryuuko anymore.

"Dear brother, how good to see you here."

Shirogane didn't reply, just glared coldly at Homurabi.

"I've freed you again." A pause. "You really should thank me, for keeping you from being the dog to two humans."

Still Shirogane refused to reply. He just let his anger and hate whirl deeper, grow blacker.

"I actually kind of miss the boy… perhaps I should resurrect him again, and hunt him down again… will you keep going to them, if they keep living?"

That was it. Shirogane flashed forward, catching Homurabi right across the collarbone. The younger vampire let out a noise of surprise as Shirogane flitted to a stop not too far away. Dark black sprinkled the air, slipping down his fingertips.

"I won't," Shirogane said coldly, "because it's going to end right here."

An insane smile spread across Homurabi's mouth – he laughed, then said, "Fine by me, brother. You'll just have to kill me first."

"Don't worry." Shirogane flicked his wrist, sending the last bits of blood flying. "I'll give you a fitting end. Prepare yourself for it, Homurabi."

.oOOo.

There was that soft touch again… comforting, warm, and relaxing. He was lying down, in their lap this time – as he grew fully aware of it, he shifted slightly.

"Akira."

That voice… it was so warm it hurt. "You…"

"Dear Akira, you poor boy. You really do love him, don't you?"

It took a moment to get the words to come out. But when they escaped his lips, tears slid down his face… tears of relief, of the overwhelming emotions.

"Yes… I love him."

"More than anything?"

"More than anything."

A soft, warm sigh. "You poor boy… having no idea. But at the same time, you've always known. You must have been scared."

"It doesn't matter now… do you think… do you think he loves me?"

"I know he loves you more than anything."

That gentle touch was the soothing he needed after the terror he had just been through. If this was death, Akira didn't think he minded. Except, there was no Shirogane here. That sadness made it a bit difficult to bear. Suddenly, the touch stopped.

"That Homurabi… making both you and Shirogane suffer so… it's unforgiveable."

Akira raised his head in confusion and surprise.

"I never got to say goodbye… and I refuse to let him continue to make you cry. I won't let him hurt Shirogane anymore." A bit of a pause.

"I… who are you?" Akira asked, wavering.

He felt the pure, warm smile. Then, the presence bent over, and he felt light kisses brushed against his eyelids.

"Open your eyes and see me, Akira."

Slowly, as if by command, he felt his eyelids slide back. Pure, brilliantly-jewelled ruby eyes gazed into his… warm, full of love. They were set in a pale face, which was painted with a gentle smile, and framed by long, raven locks. Akira choked, tears beginning to slip from his eyes again.

"You… you're… Ryuuko…" he managed in a faint voice.

"I'm so sorry that my existence has caused you so much trouble." His touch played around Akira's hair. "Akira, will you let me go say goodbye?"

He was crying… he couldn't remember ever crying this much. This sorrowful, but pure and holy being… how could he have ever hated him? Akira nodded, closing his eyes again. Ryuuko bent forward, pressing his face into Akira's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry… oh Akira, my dear, precious son… I will not let him make you suffer any longer."


	25. Chapter 24

_So apparently, I had two chapter "twenty-three"s. O.o' This one was also labeled twenty-three, but it is now twenty-four, and the "original" twenty-four has been combined with twenty-five. I'm going to go back and attempt to give every chapter a name probably tomorrow... sigh._

_Almost done, guys._

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

They both landed hard in the snow, breathing coming quickly, chests heaving. But now a cold, confident smile barely brushed Shirogane's mouth. Akira's blood had left him fully sustained, almost back to completely normal. Homurabi didn't seem to have been expecting it… that pale, mask-like face, usually grinning cruelly, was twisted in anger.

"Upset, Homurabi? You're just as hurt as I am."

"So you say." Slowly those black lips twitched up into a smile, but it was more of a grimace than his usual grin. "But you and I both know the truth."

"And you are the one that is continuing to deny it. You're going to die."

Homurabi scoffed. "You say this because you drink a little bit from a priest boy. You're nowhere near your original power."

"That may be so, but it is still daytime, though the sun is setting. You have no original power in the daytime. I do."

Homurabi leapt forward – Shirogane met him, and they whirled, striking and screaming before splitting off again. Shirogane saw flickers of flame dancing around Homurabi, but that only served to widen his cold grin.

"Why do you think I've kept it snowing, Homurabi?"

"It's useless. He's dead. What do you think killing me now, though you can't, is going to do?"

He didn't have the strength to outright kill Homurabi, that was true. His aim for now was to injure the younger vampire enough that he couldn't rehabilitate quickly, then hunt him down and finish it. His body was aching, though… he had to land a decisive blow quickly.

"It's going to stop this ridiculous cycle."

"It's only ridiculous because you have been clinging to an illusion of love. What did you see in those dirty humans anyway? They're useless, and because of them we're being hunted. We are being unfairly hunted."

"When we slaughter their people, it's difficult to say that the slaughter of our people is 'unfair'. That's what you don't get, Homurabi, and that's what makes you unfit to be ruler."

"And you're any better? Lusting after human boys… you're sickening."

There was a long silence – both remained tense, observing the slightest movement of their opponent, gauging for the right time. Then, at the same instant, both leapt, raising their claws for the last strike -

"Stop."

The voice was quiet, but it rang across the snowy ground. Both skidded to a halt across the snow, eyes widened. They knew that voice, both of them, and slowly they both turned to see Akira standing not too far away, standing in the calf-deep snow. He was still bare-chested, the bloody sheets of the bed held lightly around his frame. His eyes were distant.

"Impossible!" Homurabi snarled.

"Akira!"

It wasn't possible… Akira was dead. He hadn't been breathing… there had been no heartbeat… there had been no response to his wild cries. It wasn't possible. Yet Shirogane's heart was beating hard, and he drank in the sight of the boy standing there, auburn hair whipping about in the wind.

"Akira… is that really you, Akira?"

"Homurabi… have you forgotten me?"

… No. It wasn't Akira. The terror, and the relief, swept through Shirogane. Homurabi's face twisted horribly.

"Ryuuko, is it?"

That was sadness that was dimming those grey eyes. Slowly they turned down, gazing at Akira's skin. The scars left from Homurabi's, and other vampires', attacks marbled the purity. Slowly, Ryuuko raised a hand to trace them.

"This boy is so innocent and pure… he has done nothing to harm you, Homurabi." The hand slid down the length of a scar, new to Shirogane's eyes, that ripped from the chest to the hips. "What has he ever done to deserve this?"

Homurabi didn't respond – his eyes only narrowed. Ryuuko raised those grey eyes again.

"I was hoping you were a more decent person than everyone made you out to be… I guess I was shown the limits of my optimism. But I cannot allow you to continue in this way. I will not allow you to continue to cause suffering to Shirogane or Akira."

There was the normal cruel smile – Homurabi straightened up, holding his arms out invitingly. "Then go ahead, Ryuuko. If you think you're strong enough to stop me, go ahead. I'll give you a free hit."

"Ryuuko…"

He looked at Shirogane, and he smiled. "Hello, Shirogane. I'm going to ask you to stand back."

"Akira… what's happened to Akira?"

"Stand back. We can talk about Akira later."

Slowly, Shirogane moved a few paces back. If any harm was going to come to the young priest's body, he would step in.

"I should warn you though, Ryuuko, if you're not careful I'll carry you away." Homurabi's voice sang out in a malicious croon. "And I will be sure to ruin you to the fullest, just as I did with my dear Shisui."

The grey eyes narrowed. "For all your sins… for all you've done to make them suffer… I will send you to hell to receive your eternal punishment."

Homurabi leapt forward, claws outstretched, ready to tear the young body apart, but Ryuuko merely raised a hand, whispered a few words, and light burst from his palm – pure, holy light that burned Shirogane's eyes to look at. He turned his head, and he heard a scream from Homurabi. When the light faded, he turned back to see Homurabi crouched low, holding his stomach. It looked seriously burned.

"Ryuuko –"

"Thank you, Shirogane, but I do not need your help." Ryuuko didn't even look his way. "This is for Akira. I'd appreciate it if you don't interfere."

"What the hell… was that…" Homurabi snarled.

"Divine judgement," was Ryuuko's simple reply. "I'll warn you if you try to touch me now you'll be burned. I'll give you one last chance to give yourself up peacefully. If not… I will kill you."

The vampire sprang again, screaming terribly – Shirogane started forward, but Ryuuko was easily avoiding the strikes, looking almost as if he was dancing. There was another slice of light, and Homurabi tumbled backwards. Blood was now streaming out of the corners of his mouth and from his nostrils. His eyes were contracting.

"Homurabi, accept your judgement quietly."

He leaped up again, but Ryuuko calmly and elegantly whirled his hands over his head – that holy light twisted in his hands, and with a sweep it cut Homurabi. The young vampire fell back, tried to escape out of its range, but Ryuuko was upon him, slicing and blasting him. Shirogane watched in awe as Homurabi whirled, trying vainly to strike back against the flashes that were growing brighter and more brilliant. Ryuuko was hardly even missing a breath as Homurabi fell into the snow, shaking and twitching, struggling to get up.

"Give it up, Homurabi," Ryuuko said quietly.

For awhile, Homurabi was still snarling in anger. Then, his mouth twitched up in a smile. "So kill me, then."

Ryuuko hesitated.

"You seduce and control the king of the vampires, but you're too pure to kill me." Homurabi chuckled, blood staining his pale skin. "That'll cost you."

Flame suddenly erupted around him – Shirogane leapt forward, catching Ryuuko and knocking him away just in time. Homurabi struggled, but found his way to his feet. His laughter was rumbling through the air.

"Your holy light verses my night-borne hellfire… you'll burn alive, Ryuuko!"

Shirogane whipped around, and icy wind hailed against the fire. Homurabi screamed, twisting the flames. Shirogane kept the shield raised as Ryuuko got back to his feet.

"Thank you, Shirogane."

"What should we do?"

A small laugh. "We'll just have to tire him out, I guess. He can't continue on like this, even though it's nightfall."

"You… don't you lose your power at night?" The last rays of the sun were barely visible above the distant horizon. That was why the light had seemed brighter and brighter.

"God's strength knows no time limit. Even if it did, this is for Akira's sake rather than my own. That is more than enough to receive heaven's aid."

"Then… you find the opening to finish him off. I'm going."

"Be safe."

Shirogane was rushing Homurabi – the two clashed again, fire and ice twisting around them as they struck, dodged, and whirled. It had been a long time since Shirogane had had this much power… it had been a long time since he had actually been higher than Homurabi's level. And the young vampire was very weak… it was his final desperate wish to stay alive that was fuelling him. But he was wearing down – his moves were sloppy, and he was losing a lot of blood.

Homurabi leaped forward, claws aimed for Shirogane's face, but there was a resounding blast of light, and he was thrown many feet through the air, crashing hard into the snow. The flames went out, and Homurabi lay still. Slowly, Shirogane bowed his head as Ryuuko passed him to Homurabi. The bishop stood over the vampire.

"It's over, Homurabi."

A weak laugh, coloured with blood. "You can't kill me."

"No, I can't."

"How contradictory of you. I'll make you regret it… I'll make you regret –"

"Good night, Homurabi," came Shirogane's voice. The golden gaze flashed up just in time to see Shirogane's white, clawed hand plunge into his chest.


	26. Chapter 25

_It's probably a mistake to update two stories on the same day... but whatever. You guys want more Dark Moon, you've got more Dark Moon._

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

There was a long silence. Shirogane stayed, hand lanced through the black heart, kneeling there until he was absolutely sure Homurabi was gone. The vampire's face was strained with shock, anger, hatred, but there was no light to it in the least. Slowly then, he pulled his hand out, rubbed it in the snow, and straightened up.

Ryuuko and Shirogane looked at each other for a long time. The bishop's face was stern… Shirogane felt the deepest parts of his heart tremor.

"What you've done to me is unforgiveable."

Shirogane dropped his head.

"What you did to Eira is unforgiveable."

"I won't beg for forgiveness. I know it was wrong."

"But I'll forgive you… because of Akira."

Shirogane's head shot up, heart in his throat. "Ryuuko… Akira… Akira?"

A small smile. "He was fading out, but I caught him. He'll be fine."

"Thank God," Shirogane whispered, his eyes sliding shut in relief. It overwhelmed him… it was difficult to stay standing. "Thank God…"

"I never thought I'd hear that from you." His tone was coloured with amusement, but then it sobered. "He loves you so much, Shirogane."

"I love him." His emotions were evident in his voice. Akira was alive… Akira was fine. He could be with Akira. "I love him."

"I know. I'm happy for you two."

There was another bit of silence. "Ryuuko… I'm sorry."

"Hm?"

"For going against your will."

"You have Akira now. So long as you forget me, and give your most tender affections to him, I won't mind." A pause. "Shirogane, I know how you felt for me." A small laugh. "I'll never understand your thinking, or why it had to be me… but you are, and always will be, my very, very dearest friend. And I think you realize now, that's what you really felt for me. How you feel for Akira is much greater than what you thought you had with me, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm happy. Please take good care of him, Shirogane."

"The very best." Shirogane would never dream of doing otherwise. The memory of losing him would always remain fresh in his mind.

"Can I make one request?"

"Anything, Ryuuko."

"Please wait until his birthday to turn him."

Shirogane hesitated.

"I know you two want to be together now, but he's still so young, and he's going to need some time to heal. He's going to need some time to think. Let him grow up just a bit more. That's all I'm asking. Then, you two may be together forever, and you will have my blessing. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Thank you, Shirogane." That broad, brilliant smile… that one he had loved so much.

"Ryuuko?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for… seducing him…"

"You know better. I know you would never actually do it until he's turned. You know the risks just as well as I do."

Shirogane nodded once.

"And Shirogane, let yourself rest. It's not your fault I died… so, keep tossing your head and ignoring those that blame you."

"I will."

"I'm glad to see you so happy… that's all I've ever wanted for you."

"You're the kindest person I've ever known, Ryuuko."

"You said something like that to Shisui." An amused smile. "I'm very proud of him."

"I'll let him know."

"Ah… it's time for me to go now. Please, tell Akira everything."

"I will."

"And please tell him I love him very much."

"I will."

"Goodbye, Shirogane."

His throat choked him slightly. "Goodbye, Ryuuko."

That smile lasted for a few more moments until it faded away, and slowly the body fell. Shirogane rushed forward and caught it, holding Akira close. He was breathing, and his heartbeat had returned… miracles happened. Shirogane kissed Akira, fiercely, lovingly, and held him close, as tightly as he dared.

He would praise God forever for this one miracle...for this one goodbye that opened the door to his brand new beginning.

~.oOOo.~

"Akira."

That voice… the voice he wanted to hear more than anything else. He tried to speak, but nothing came out… he struggled to open his eyes. He wanted to see him… he wanted to see him.

"Akira."

He saw, and Shirogane was very close, blue eyes tranquil, but lined with worry. The sight of Shirogane's face was such a relief Akira thought he might cry.

"Shiro…"

"Shh, don't talk. You almost died. Just rest… get your strength back." He was stroking Akira's face gently. "I don't want to lose you again."

"Homu…"

"He's gone… he's dead. He's not going to hurt you anymore."

Relief… pure relief. Akira closed his eyes to Shirogane's gentle touch.

"I want you to listen to me for awhile, Akira. I have a lot I need to tell you. After that, I want you to tell me if you still want to be turned. Okay?"

He nodded. Shirogane let out a long sigh.

"Your mother, Eira, was Ryuuko's fiancée." Shirogane closed his eyes as Akira's flashed open. "She came to the cathedral to try and convince Ryuuko to leave the church and live a secular life, like what his parents had arranged for him. I watched from the ceiling as they talked. Ryuuko merely smiled, shook his head, and kissed her hand before sending her home. That was a few months before he was killed."

"My… father…? Ryuuko…"

"Shh. This must be hard for you… please just listen to me." He waited for Akira to settle down. "You were born exactly a year after Ryuuko's death, and he never left the church. I used black magic to reincarnate him as you. The circumstances under which you were conceived, I don't know. They weren't in my control. I do know that the man that raised you those first three years was not your father. And I do know that Eira believed you were Ryuuko's son, right until the end of her life. I'm sorry I can't tell you any more than that… I'm sorry I can't give you any concrete answers for that."

Akira slowly nodded. Ryuuko's soft, final words to him were ringing in his head, but he wouldn't bring them up. He supposed he couldn't really be sure. Now, Shirogane was stroking his hair. His claws felt nice running through the auburn strands… Akira closed his eyes to it.

"So you were raised carefully those first three years. The man Eira ended up marrying was very good to you, though he knew you weren't his son. His name was Kai. I guess he had known Ryuuko as well – he made sure you were taken very good care of. He was very good to your mother too, and he was very good to me. He must have seen me at least twice, but never did anything about it… never alerted the neighbours.

"Homurabi found you on your third birthday, and sent some of his soldiers to execute you. Your parents hid you and died protecting you. That was when I had to step in." A slight pause. "I brought you here and put you in Shisui's care, at your tender three years of age. He was only seventeen at the time, but he has raised you to be a good, proper boy. To him, you are his son.

"The higher bishops in the assembly protested your upbringing in the beginning. They wanted to execute you instead, calling you the creation of the devil and saying you would do nothing but bring misfortune to the church… that, if you were allowed to stay, the very earth itself would fall to hell. Shisui protested. He was flayed severely for protecting you." Shirogane's cold thumb brushed away the tears falling from Akira's eyes. "And I could do nothing but watch, though I sorely wanted to help him. But he won out in the end, with the support of others who knew what you were, and knew that you were an asset to the church, and the support of the pope and cardinals in the Vatican who received word of the situation. You've been here ever since, put under Shisui's care and watched with careful eyes for the slightest hint that you would be trouble.

"The holy cathedral kept both you and I hidden from Homurabi's gaze for seven years, until Shisui was raised to the position as bishop. When Homurabi learned that Shisui had been close to Ryuuko, he came several times with the intention of killing him." A long pause. "His last attempt, he very nearly succeeded. You didn't know the attack had happened – you knew only that Shisui was said to be very sick, and that he couldn't get out of bed. You wanted to go see him, but Shisui wouldn't allow you near. Do you remember that?"

Akira nodded… that rejection had hurt. Shirogane shook his head for a minute.

"Homurabi had… very badly… hurt him. After coming several times, he had sensed you here. He left Shisui this time, saying, 'I know what you're hiding, and I'm coming back for him'. Shisui was so afraid that if you got near, Homurabi would come. He knew I wouldn't allow it, but he didn't want anything to happen to you, so he pushed you away for a while. I remember you cried… to you, it was like getting whipped."

He remembered. There was a long pause before Shirogane continued. When he did, his voice was trembling ever so slightly.

"Akira… what I've done is horrible. In disregarding Ryuuko, I've done horrible things to his memory. I destroyed your mother's dignity, the pride of Kai. Because of me, your entire village was wiped out in order to kill you. Shisui has been dishonoured, beat, and target of attack many times. Your own life has very nearly been extinguished… and I have been seducing you away from the only path that is bound to keep you safe. You have very nearly fallen into irredeemable sin, all because I was selfish."

Was he saying he regretted it? Akira was drowning… he didn't want to be told this.

"And it's horrible of me to even say it, all those things considered… but Akira… so long as I have you, I don't care."

Slowly, he opened grey eyes. Shirogane's nose was brushing his, those painful blue eyes filled with warmth and affection. He could feel every stab of guilt, every wish for redemption… every heartbeat filled with love.

"So Akira… will you come with me back to my kingdom?"

A long silence, but Akira nodded, weakly raising his arms. Shirogane hugged him, held him close.

"I'm so sorry, Akira."

He didn't reply, just held on as tightly as he could. It was over… he could rest. He could relax. He could feel comfort, feel warmth wrapped here in Shirogane's arms. He was blissfully happy… as the bells from the highest towers of the cathedral tolled, he fell asleep, smiling, in the vampire's embrace.


	27. Epilogue

_So, this is the end of this journey. It took a lot longer than intended due to many technical issues, but alas, it has come._

_Thanks to WolfSinKyros, Elocinaqui, and my friend Reicchan for all being beta readers/listeners at some point during the writing process. Without your input and encouragement, I probably wouldn't have finished this one._

_Thanks to all my readers, those who have been with me from day one and those that are brand-new. You have no idea how your loyalty and reviews and praise means to me. I'm really not all that great. :) But thanks for making me feel like I am, and thank you for making this my new number-one fic. More reviews and hits than Never Mine! I'm speechless._

_I don't know how long it will be until I post another Monochrome Factor fic after this one. I have several in process, but none anywhere near completion. If you want to keep up with me, you're free to look at my stuff on deviantArt or follow my translation/Monochrome Factor blog, where I will post thoughts and other such things on a semi-regular basis. I am a regular on messenger, so if you'd like to add me on MSN I'm open to that as well. I do want to keep up with you!  
_

_Thank you again, and I hope to see you all back when I do complete another fic._

* * *

**Epilogue**

It was December, and the wind and snow were howling outside the cathedral. Those inside, though shivering slightly with the cold, didn't mind it. They didn't even mind that they were there for a memorial service, or that a solemn sense of sadness permeated the air. They were too entranced with the voice of the young priest who was leading the ceremony. His auburn hair shone softly in the light of the candles, grey eyes flickering like silver. There was something about him that commanded absolute respect… there was a royal aspect to his being.

Akira closed his eyes and let out a sigh as the ceremony ended; as the masses flowed out of the cathedral, he tiredly rested his hand on the altar.

"Good job, Akira," came Shisui's voice – the boy opened his eyes to look up at the bishop, who was smiling softly. "You did very well."

"I suppose it's all I can do." Akira turned his head slightly. "To repay the one that saved my life."

"He wouldn't care about you repaying him, but he would care that you did this so carefully, so heartfelt."

Akira raised his head as someone else stepped into the sanctuary. He pulled his black cloak back, allowing his long silver hair to shine and glisten in the candlelight.

"Well done, Akira."

A weak smile. "Thanks, Shirogane."

There was a long silence between the three of them. Then, Shisui spoke.

"You're still going then, Akira?"

"Yes, I'm still going."

A bit of a sigh. "All right."

"I'm sorry, Shisui."

"No, that's not it. Just that I'll miss you, is all." That kind, gentle smile stretched out across Shisui's mouth again. "Just remember to come back. You're still next in line, no matter what."

A trembling smile made its way onto Akira's mouth. "You'll get in trouble."

"After all the trouble I've gotten into because of you, what's a bit more?" Shisui reached out and ruffled Akira's hair. "There is no one but you that's fit to take over after me. Your name has been recorded, and it's not being taken off. So please, make sure you come back. All right?"

He nodded. Shisui drew Akira into a tight, warm hug – Akira bit back tears, returning the embrace. They remained in it for a long time before the bishop pulled back and said softly, "Go, Akira, and be free. Go, and be happy."

Akira threw his arms around Shisui again for a few moments before slowly he backed away, retreating out of the sanctuary. He lifted his eyes to the tops of the lance windows one last time before he turned and left, trailing Shirogane from the cathedral.

The storm had calmed down, clouds parting way for the night lit only by stars. For awhile, the two walked in silence. Then, Shirogane said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"I made the choice. I'm the only one that can feel sorry… and I'll miss Shisui, but I won't regret it."

They stopped on a high hill, just outside of the cathedral grounds. Akira was looking around interestedly, having never been outside the church grounds, but a gentle, cold fingertip under his chin guided his gaze back to Shirogane's blue eyes.

"I love you, Akira."

"I love you, Shirogane."

A smile, then a soft kiss. Akira closed his eyes as Shirogane tilted his head back and pressed cold lips to his throat.

"You'll be with me forever, Akira."

"That's all I want."

A bit of a pause, and then he felt the pricks setting in his throat. He took a deep breath to steady himself, wrapping his arms around Shirogane's neck – there was a stillness to the air, and then the spears plunged in, piercing completely through. Akira stifled the scream of pain, the lance of fear that tore at him, and then was fine. His fingers knotted in Shirogane's hair. He could feel the poison flowing into him, deeper and deeper, and suddenly Shirogane released him. Weakened, and suddenly losing his support, Akira's knees buckled, but Shirogane caught him and swept him up, holding him close.

A gentle hand brushed his bangs away from his sweaty face. The light in those blue eyes was one Akira would never want anyone else to see. It was his... it was for him alone.

"Happy birthday, Akira."

He couldn't help but manage a smile before he slipped into sleep. Shirogane stood, hugging the boy's body close, before he raised his eyes to the clear black sky.

Akira's life had begun under a dark moon. Now it would end, and begin again.


End file.
